Silent Strength
by Sephimorg
Summary: Set three years after the OVA, Shinobu faces entrance exams, her feelings, and her future. KeiShin, slight AU. Reviews welcome. Chapters 1-8 will have an extensive edit and Chapter 9 a full rewrite in the near future (as of 3/8/13). I do intend to finish this.
1. Late Night Preparations

Author's Note – This fanfic is written in the continuity of the animated version of Love Hina, not the manga, and takes place about three years after the end of the OVA. Suffice it to say that Keitaro and Naru's relationship hasn't progressed at all during their time at Tokyo University. Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi are in their final year of senior undergraduate study, Motoko is about one year behind them, Kaolla is midway through her second term at the Engineering School, and Shinobu is in her final year of senior high school and is studying for the _Toudai_ entrance exams. I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the concept of Love Hina, though I'd mortgage my soul to Ken Akamatsu-_sama_ if he'd let me have it.

My thanks to my girlfriend, Erika (Filia here at the Pit), who wrote me a very cute little KeiShin cookie, and who is a cute little cookie, herself.

_10/3/05 - I have put this entire fic through a substantial edit. I have, specifically, removed the vast majority of the conversational Japanese from the fic, for a couple reasons. Firstly, I am not a Japanese speaker nor even a scholar. I feel that it isn't right for me to use to any great degree a language I don't know, with certain specific exceptions (honorifics and titles, in general). Secondly, I feel as though it acted as a distraction from the story, at times._

_I have not changed the plot in any major way, though I have slightly altered a couple of encounters. The edit focused primarily on cosmetic shortcomings more than any flaw in the story, though I'm sure those exist as well. As for the future, I do intend to finish this fic, ideally within 12 chapters, but it will not come incredibly fast. At the very least, I need to verify some backstory details._

**Silent Strength**

**Chapter 1** – Late-Night Preparations

Keitaro Urashima stood up from his desk and stretched his legs. "I can't believe I've been sitting here studying for six hours," he said, looking at the clock. "It's already almost nine! It's almost like I were back studying for those horrible entrance exams. Seta-_san_ is a hard taskmaster," he said, smiling about his generally easygoing mentor. He gathered his books and left the main college library, turning right as he walked out the door, eyes squeezed shut from exhaustion. He heard a voice call out from behind him through the crisp November air.

"Well, if you're just going to ignore me, then you can go home all on your own, Urashima-_san_," the musical voice said, coolly. "And after I came all that way."

Keitaro turned. "Hello, Naru-_san_. I completely forgot I was going to meet you here. I'm sorry!"

Naru approached him, a touch menacingly. "You forgot about me? Again?"

Keitaro shrank back from her, "Now, now, Narusegawa, you promised you'd stop doing that."

Naru stopped, gritting her teeth. "Yes. I know. I'm sorry."

Keitaro smiled, nervously. "We should get home," he said. "They're probably wondering about us."

Naru blinked, then reddened. "There's nothing like that going on, you…"

Keitaro looked over at her and shuddered again, "No, Narusegawa. I d-d-didn't say there was!"

Naru frowned, and murmured, "Lecher."

Keitaro sighed as they turned around to walk to the train station. They walked silently for a ways, until he said, softly, "I'm glad you waited, Naru-_san_. I'd have been very lonely on the ride back."

Naru blushed, smiling a bit at Keitaro, who seemed to be concentrating on the ground in front of him. "Well," she said, "if I hadn't waited, then I would've been lonely on the ride back, too." She paused, startled at what she'd just said. "N-not that I need you to keep me company!" she exclaimed. "I'm just tired."

Keitaro grinned, glad that she was talking again. They walked into Komaba-to-daime Station to find that the train was just pulling in. They talked softly about the upcoming vacation period, and about what they were going to get each person for Christmas. For a moment, Keitaro could almost believe that they were dating, if it weren't for the underlying awkwardness in their conversation. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing between them, something _they'd_ somehow missed.

-----

Kaolla Su was manning a pair of binoculars with a cryptic three-eyed insignia on them, scanning the horizon for signs of their manager. When she finally spied him slowly coming up the steps with Narusegawa, she let out a big, loud whistle and shouted, "Soooo, the happy couple comes back late from class! Did you have fun?"

Keitaro blushed madly, and Naru shouted, "No, we didn't! I-I-I mean… we didn't have _that_ sort of fun! Oooh, you know what I mean! Now stop spying on people!"

Kaolla laughed and said, cheerfully, "Nope! Sorry!" and scampered off.

Naru glared at Keitaro. "And what are _you_ blushing about?" she asked, then laughed at herself.

Keitaro laughed, too, looking up at where Su had run away. "Why does she still act like a little kid?" he asked, as they walked through the doors. "It's as though no one ever grows up, here!"

He caught a tiny glimpse of a hurt expression as Shinobu, who had been waiting at the door for them, turned away and disappeared up the stairs, her light footfalls echoing softly through the floor. "Ahhh, I didn't mean that… I'd better go talk to her."

Naru frowned, then yawned. "Do what you like," she said. "I'm tired, and I'm cold, and I'm going to bed. Don't even _think_ of moving that board until at least nine."

Keitaro nodded, his mind already coming up with possible consequences should he overstep this boundary. "I will, Naru-_san_. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Keitaro."

Keitaro sighed and flopped down on the couch, forgetting about Shinobu for the moment. He thought back over the last couple of years, _I remember when it was still brand-new, three years ago, me being accepted to Tokyo University, then going off on all those trips. My younger sister visiting. I'm glad she's back with my grandma, perhaps she can keep her out of trouble. Now, if only I knew which one would keep the other out of trouble…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, calm voice at his shoulder. "Urashima-_san_?"

Keitaro turned, "Yes, what is it, Motoko-_san_?"

Motoko smiled, "I was wondering if Shinobu told you about your dinner? She left some _udon_, some broth, and some grilled vegetables. It was delicious, as always. You'd better have it before Kaolla snatches it."

"Thank you, Motoko-_san_. By the way, how were your classes, today?"

Motoko frowned. "They're harder than I thought they'd be. They ask me not just to know, but to understand, this year," she said, "but I won't give up. I got into _Toudai_, and I won't give up so easily."

Keitaro smiled, "Exactly! I had the same problem, especially coming in late, as I did. Thankfully, they gave me credit for all those digs I went on, but it still took me a while to adjust. I'd also been out of real school for so long, I'd almost forgotten how much work it could be. Is there a class you're having trouble with?"

Motoko paused, taken aback at the suggestion of her weakness, but slowly calmed herself. "I'm actually having trouble with my English, and also with some of the prehistory of Mediterranean cultures. My dojo taught me a great deal about our own history, but this is so much more detailed, and about so many different places."

Keitaro smiled and said, "Well, if there's one thing I can help you with, it's that. If you have any questions, Motoko-_san_, come right by and ask!"

Motoko smiled and blushed a bit, then said, "I will, Urashima-_senpai_. Thank you. Now, go eat, before Kaolla has it all." She turned and padded softly upstairs to study.

Keitaro wandered into the dining room, then into the adjoining kitchen, where he could still smell the spices Shinobu used when she crafted their wonderful dinners. He saw a pair of covered bowls with a note in Shinobu's delicate handwriting that read, _For Keitaro. Hands off. This means you, Kaolla._ He smiled and took the lid off, and sat down to eat.

"Keitarooooo?" a perky voice came over his left shoulder.

"Su-_chan_, no. I'm eating this," he told the girl.

"But Keitaro, I'm so hungry! I need something to eeeeeat!" Kaolla cried, flipping upside down and hanging from the rafters.

"There's plenty of food for you in the refrigerator. And what happened to those bananas I picked up for you yesterday?"

"All gone! They were good," Kaolla said, smiling, as she jumped to the floor.

"Ah. I'll get you some more tomorrow," he said, patting her hair. "You get yourself some food."

"I will!" she said. "I get to sleep in tomorrow, Keitaro! No class! Long weekend! Bet you wish you were me!" she smiled, then scampered off.

Keitaro laughed to himself, thinking, _She really does act the same. I wonder if she'll ever grow up? At least she never feels the desire to age under that moon, anymore. Of course, she's finally grown into what she wanted to look like, but I wonder if that's any easier on her? Ah, well. Best to let her have her fun for now._ He ate quickly, and within a few minutes, he was softly walking off to bed. He waved to Kitsune, who was lounging in her room with a bottle of sake.

Kitsune grinned, rakishly. "Ahh, Keitaro, here for an evening tryst?"

Keitaro laughed, having become used to Kitsune's sense of humor. "Very funny, Kitsune-_san_. I just figured I'd say hello before I went to bed."

Kitsune smiled at him, and said, "Of course you did, you letch. Want some sake? It's on the house."

Keitaro smiled. "Sure, maybe a little. I do have to get to sleep, though."

"That's fine," Kitsune said as she poured him a small cupful. "More for me!"

Keitaro grinned as he downed the sake. "Hey, that's much better than your normal stuff. I guess you sold some articles lately?"

Kitsune nodded. "I sold one documentary article and two travel articles today. Big money, you know." She grinned and poured him another cup.

Keitaro sipped this one, slowly, and asked, "So, what'd you call me in for?"

"Ahh, the same thing I always do. What's up?"

"You mean with Naru?"

"With Naru, or with anyone, really. I'm so bored!" Kitsune flopped back on the couch, frowning at the ceiling.

"Nothing to report, Kitsune-_san_. Believe me, you'd know. You have my room bugged, after all," Keitaro said, wryly.

Kitsune's eyes shot open. "That's not it! Those microphones are only there for, um, research purposes! Yeah!"

Keitaro blinked. "Um. I didn't think you actually _did_ have my room bugged."

Kitsune grinned. "Gotcha, Keitaro." She poured herself a cup of sake and raised it. "To our manager, the most trusting man in the world." With that, she downed the sake in one shot.

Keitaro laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right. Oh! Do you happen to know what was wrong with Shinobu-_chan_ tonight? Did she say anything to you?"

Kitsune frowned. "No, she didn't say anything to me. Actually, I haven't seen her since before you got back."

Keitaro sighed, and said, "Ah, I'll go and check on her. I hope she's not upset with me."

"Shinobu-_chan_? Upset with you? Not very likely. But still, if you're worried, go see if she's still awake. I'll still be up when you get back, probably, so if you want some more sake, you know where to come," Kitsune said.

Keitaro smiled, and said, "Thanks. I'll probably just go to bed, tonight, though. I have to be up for class tomorrow. Thanks for the sake, Kitsune-_san_!" he said, as he left the room.

Keitaro walked quietly down the hall to Shinobu's door and knocked softly on it, and called, "Shinobu-_chan_? Are you awake?"

A very tiny voice came from inside the room, obviously fighting against quiet tears, saying, "I am, Urashima-_senpai_, but please leave me alone."

"Shinobu-_chan_," Keitaro said, a little hurt. "Why?"

"Because… because…" Shinobu murmured, descending into tears again.

Keitaro frowned, then steeled himself and slid her door open and walked softly through.

Shinobu was lying, facedown, on her bed, her arms hiding her face from him. Her hair, which she had grown out in recent years, covered her like a shield. "_Senpai_, I… I'm sorry… I should've let you in…"

Keitaro sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at her, then quietly asked, "Why are you sad, Shinobu-_chan_? Did I say something to hurt you? I'm sorry, if I did…"

Shinobu looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "N-no, _senpai_. You were right… it's fine. Really."

Keitaro frowned and moved closer. "Shinobu-_chan_, what is it? Are you afraid that you haven't changed at all, like I said?"

Shinobu flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, then nodded. "Yes, _senpai_. You said… that…"

Keitaro shook his head and said, "I know. And I didn't… didn't mean it that way, Shinobu. I was actually talking about Su-_chan_. She acts like she's still thirteen." Shinobu smiled, and he said, "Frankly, I'm surprised she's not still wearing her junior high uniform all the time, anymore." Shinobu smiled more and laughed, then looked at Keitaro and shivered a little. Keitaro looked back at her, concerned. "Are you cold, Shinobu-_chan_?" he asked.

"N-no, Urashima-_senpai_. I… Thank you for coming to talk to me, I feel much better," she said, smiling with that faintly sad look that he'd seen her give him ever since she first arrived.

"Anything for my Shinobu-_chan_," Keitaro said, standing. "Now, you get some sleep. You'll need it if you want to be ready for tomorrow's seminar. I hear you've done well, there, much better than I did!"

Shinobu blushed, saying, "I only received a B on the first exam, Urashima-_senpai_, but I think I prepared well for the second one. We took it last week, and we get the results back tomorrow." Shinobu paused, steeling herself to ask the question she'd dreaded. "_Senpai_? Can I ask you a favor?"

Keitaro nodded, emphatically. "Of course, Shinobu­­-_chan_!"

"Will you… could you possibly meet me after it's done? We get out so late because they're not giving back the exam results until the evening, and I don't feel like going home alone at that hour…"

Keitaro smiled. "I'd love to do that, Shinobu-_chan_. Hey, that way, I can be the first to congratulate you!"

Shinobu blushed a deep crimson and said, "Thank you, Urashima-_senpai_. I'll be done by about seven, I think. Meet me outside the test center?"

Keitaro smiled and said, "Of course, Shinobu-_chan_. I'll be there, don't worry about it." He walked to the door, then paused. "By the way, Shinobu-_chan_…"

Shinobu looked at him, "Yes, _senpai_?"

"'Urashima' is so formal, especially between good friends who've known each other for years. I'd love it if you'd call me 'Keitaro' more often."

As he left, Shinobu's cheeks lit up to a bright red, and she burrowed into her pillow, smiling uncontrollably.


	2. Seminars

** A/N** - Glad you've decided to keep reading my fic. Hope you enjoy the rest of it! I don't own Love Hina, it is the property of its copyright holders, etc. So bitter about that.

**Chapter 2** – Seminars

Keitaro and Naru walked down to the station in Hinata the following morning and waited for the next train.

"Urashima-_kun_, Naru-_san_!" a voice from behind them called.

"Morning, Mutsumi-_san_!" said Keitaro. "We were hoping you'd make it up here in time!"

"Oh, yes. I thought I'd overslept, because it was so bright in my room, but I discovered that I'd just left the light on, so I wasn't late when I woke up, but my worry had made me late," Mutsumi said, sheepishly.

"Ehh? That's not good. Where's your first class, again?" Naru asked.

"Class?" Mutsumi said. "I don't have class, today."

"Then why are you going in, Mutsumi?" asked Keitaro, slightly puzzled.

"I was just going in to... to... oh, my! I do have class, today," Mutsumi smiled. "Goodness, it's hard keeping all these commitments straight, isn't it?"

"Ahh, you should do what I've done, Mutsumi-_san_," Keitaro said. "I put a big board on my wall with all of the classes I have, and where they are, so not only will I know where I should be, but any of the people at Hinatasou will know where I am, as well."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kei-_kun_!" Mutsumi cried, clapping her hands. "Perhaps I'll do that when I get back from... from my... Oh, dear. Which classes did I have, today?"

Naru and Keitaro sighed. Mutsumi was still Mutsumi: kind and compassionate, but one of the most scatterbrained individuals they'd met. Just as Keitaro was going to suggest that she return home to check her class listings, the train arrived to pick them up. The three of them chatted as they rode in to Tokyo, and Mutsumi finally remembered that she was heading off to an advanced algebraic topology course.

They arrived at the Hongo campus in plenty of time. Mutsumi asked them to get lunch with her after her class, and then she ran off. Keitaro waved goodbye to Mutsumi and laughed, saying, "Mutsumi is so funny. But I've heard her professors talking about her, and apparently, once she collects her thoughts enough to concentrate on the subject, she's incredibly smart. They say she can do amazing things with... erm... whatever it is they study there. Rings? Something like that."

Naru nodded, distracted by the tolling of the bells. She turned to Keitaro, "I'll meet you here after class, right?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, but I won't be able to go home with you, later."

Naru blinked. "You won't? Why?"

Keitaro glanced at her. "Did you forget that today is the day of Shinobu's second practice exam? They're self-grading it, so she won't even be out of class until late, and I promised her last night that I'd meet her afterwards."

Naru looked at him, suspiciously. "I hope you're telling the truth, Keitaro. You be good around that girl. None of your perverted tricks." She crossed her arms, belligerently, glaring at him.

"Ahh, I promise, Narusegawa-_san_. Nothing like that! And I'll make sure to call you when I've picked her up."

"Alright. But I'll see you and Otohime-_san_ here after class, assuming she remembers," Naru said, still miffed at Keitaro's sudden abandonment of her.

"Yep! I've got to run, but I'll talk to you after class!" Keitaro shouted as he dove into the crowd of students busily walking along the path.

Naru sighed, looking after him, wondering whether or not to follow him and find out more, but her English class began in minutes, so she rushed off. _Do I feel like that, still? Does he? Why am I suddenly jealous, again, after all this time? What exactly stopped us every time we were so close?_

-----

Shinobu sat down in her seat at the Sasaki Seminar test-preparation center. The lessons that day had been long and grueling, and the finale of the day was the results of the all-important tests. She wasn't terribly worried about that, since she'd done well on the first one. "I kind of wish they didn't make us wait so long, though," she said, softly, hoping no one could hear.

"Shinobu-_chan_," came a high-pitched, bubbly voice. "Are you ready?"

"I think so, Akiko-_chan_," Shinobu replied, happy to see her friend. "I feel like I did well. You?"

"Ahh, I'm not so sure. But we'll see," she said. "Oh, here he comes, now."

The instructor entered and shuffled through a stack of response pages, then began walking around the room, handing out their tests inside their answer books. Shinobu took hers, and Akiko walked across the room to her seat. Once the instructor had finished handing them out, he sat down in his seat and said, "You may leave anytime. If you have questions about your results in any specific subject, please direct them to the appropriate instructor."

Shinobu opened her book, but hesitated before opening her eyes, as a brief nervousness set over her. She steeled herself, and opened her eyes, reading the answers and the cumulative results. When she was done, Shinobu closed her eyes again, unable to restrain the tears that leaked out of the corners. She barely heard Akiko asking her what was wrong as she got to her feet, mutely gathered her belongings, and walked slowly out of the room. She walked silently to the stairs and slowly descended, her hand clenched tightly around the railing, even though she felt like she had no strength left in her body. She walked out of the center into the chill air, but she barely noticed it, or anything else, for that matter. All she could feel was the beating of her heart, and that seemed to struggle for strength, as well.

"Shinobu-_chan_!" came Keitaro's voice. "There you are! I've been waiting for you! How was it? Did you set a new record?" He ran up to her, and then he noticed her eyes. "Shin... Shinobu-_chan_... what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Urashima-_senpai_?" Shinobu said.

"Yes, Shinobu-_chan_?" he said, kneeling in front of her so he could look up into her eyes.

"I... I failed."

Keitaro's eyes widened. "You failed? Are you sure you checked every question? Maybe there was some mistake."

Shinobu looked at him with glassy, lifeless eyes. "No, _senpai_. I checked every one, and double-checked. I failed." With that, her eyes fluttered closed, and she slumped to her knees and fell forward onto his shoulder, her words muffled by his coat. "I failed, and now... I'll never be able to fulfill my dream."

Keitaro clasped the smaller girl under her arms and stood her up, carefully, letting her hook an arm about his waist. "No, Shinobu-_chan_. I know that everything will be fine."

Shinobu heard him, but couldn't accept the words he was saying. "_Senpai_, please, can we go somewhere else? It's so cold," she said, "and I don't feel very well."

"Would you like to go back to the Hinatasou? It's a bit of a walk to the train."

"No. No... I don't want to go back there, yet. I don't know where I want to go. Just not there. I can't..."

"I understand, Shinobu-_chan_. Then, why don't you come with me? We ought to go get you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I might be," Shinobu answered, in a bit of a daze.

Keitaro looked over at her and frowned. _I want to console her_, he thought. _I want to make her not feel so sad. To realize what a wonderful person she actually is. But how do I do that? I bet she'd be scared if I tried to hug her, especially on this public street. Narusegawa-_san_ has probably told her a million times to keep away from me._ He sighed, then said, "Come on. We'll get you something warm. There's a noodle house not terribly far from here." He tugged gently on her shoulder, smiling a bit, and said, "If you feel like you might fall again, just lean on me, alright?"

Shinobu looked over at him, her eyes drained of all vibrancy, but as she looked at him, Keitaro could see a flicker of happiness inside. Shinobu took a deep breath and shivered again. "Okay, Urashima-_senpai_," she said dully.

Keitaro smiled softly at her and said, "Shinobu-_chan_..."

"Yes?"

"It's still okay if you just call me 'Keitaro.'"

Shinobu looked at him and smiled a little, then whispered, "Keitaro-_san_."

Keitaro gently led her down the street, trying to keep her from being knocked down by careless pedestrians. He looked at her, watching as she mindlessly took step after step, not walking with any real purpose other than to keep walking. "Shinobu-_chan_?" he asked.

"Yes, Urash... I mean, Keitaro-_san_?"

"We're here. Do you want to come in and eat?"

"Okay," she said, and followed him to a small table over in the front corner of the establishment.

"Ah, that's better. It's much warmer in here. What would you like me to get you?" Keitaro asked her.

"Oh, I don't know... I'll just have whatever you're having, I guess," Shinobu said, very softly, her eyes a little unfocused.

"Okay," Keitaro said, and went to order each of them a bowl of _harusame_ with seared tuna. When he returned with the food, he placed a bowl in front of Shinobu. She barely turned her head, and murmured something that might have been "Thank you" Keitaro frowned, and took one bite, his eyes not leaving her face. Finally, he tentatively reached over and picked up a piece of fish with his _hashi_ and put it gently to her mouth. She opened it and let him place it on her tongue, then began chewing slowly. For the first time since they'd come in, a glimmer of interest struck her eyes, and she took her own _hashi_ and began to eat slowly, then quickly, finishing her bowl before Keitaro finished his. He said, "Would you like some more?" Shinobu nodded, and he went to buy her another bowl. He brought it back for her, and she polished that one off as well, then sat there, sighing heavily.

"Thank you, Urashima-_senpai_," she said. "I didn't know I was so hungry."

"I understand, Shinobu-_chan_," he said. "I remember whenever I had trouble with my exams, I didn't feel like eating for a week. I don't want you to have to go through that sort of thing." Keitaro chuckled, wryly, "After all, I had your cooking to make me want to eat, anyway."

Shinobu smiled very softly. "Thank you, Keitaro-_san_. I feel a little better."

Keitaro looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shinobu's face fell, and tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. "I... don't know, Keitaro-_san_. I don't know what to do."

Keitaro sighed, and said, softly, "Neither do I, Shinobu-_chan_. All I can tell you is that this isn't the end. This was only a practice exam. You still have a chance, just like I did."

Shinobu nodded, dully. "I know, _senpai_. I try so hard not to think about it, but I feel like I let everyone down. Everyone... especially you."

"Shinobu-_chan_..."

"I need to go home, now, Keitaro-_san_... I need to lie down or something," she said, looking pallid, as though she were finally confronting the ramifications of her result.

Keitaro nodded and led her outside, and steadied her as they made their way back home. They walked slowly and silently, and by the time they returned to the house, no one was awake to greet them. Keitaro opened the door for her, and guided her up to her bedroom. Shinobu sat on the bed, and then she sighed and flopped down on her side, facing away from him. Keitaro made certain she was covered up in a warm comforter, and began to leave, when Shinobu's soft, whimpering cries called him back. He pulled her chair close to her bed, and sat.

"_Senpai_, you don't have to stay... I'll be fine," Shinobu whispered in a very small voice.

"I want to stay," he said. "I want you to be okay. You showed me every kindness over the past few years, and I can never repay that if I'm not here for you."

"That's... thank you, _senpai_."

"Of course," Keitaro said, scooting a little closer to her bed. "I always want you to be happy, Shinobu-_chan_."

These words were too much for Shinobu to take, and her eyes welled up and she began shaking as she sobbed softly into her pillow. Her slender form shivered as she cried out her fear and frustration and shame at not succeeding. Keitaro couldn't think of what to do, and he didn't want to risk a beating from Naru, who had an uncanny knack for walking in at the wrong time and believing the worst. He shook his head and decided that being a good friend was more important, and he rested his hand on Shinobu's, squeezing it slightly.

Shinobu jumped a bit, then looked at his hand, and began sobbing again, even harder than before, yet she squeezed his hand so tightly, he thought she might break it.

Keitaro squeezed back, whispering, "Shinobu-_chan_, what is it? Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Shinobu shook her head, firmly, whispering in a broken voice, "No, it's nothing."

"Please tell me, Shinobu-_chan_?" Keitaro said, pressing her hand into his.

Shinobu looked at their hands, then at him, and shook her head even harder, hiding her face in the pillow as she cried.

Keitaro sighed, "I'm sorry... Is it something I did? Did I make you sad?"

Shinobu looked at him and said, "No, it's not. You don't make me sad. But..." She suddenly realized what she was about to say, and closed her mouth very, very quickly.

"But?" Keitaro said. "Tell me, please, Shinobu-_chan_?"

Shinobu closed her eyes tightly and shook her head again, whispering, "I can't tell you. You'd be so mad at me..."

"Shinobu-_chan_," Keitaro said, "I could never be mad at you. I don't think I ever have been, not even once. You make me happy."

Shinobu breathed in so quickly, it sounded like a hiss, then whispered, almost harshly, "Every day, I hear you say, 'Shinobu-_chan_!' 'Shinobu-_chan_!' You've called me that for years. All I want is to hear you say my name for the rest of my life, but why must it always be as a child and not as something more?" With that, she broke off, pulling her hand from his and turning away, again. She tried unsuccessfully to hide the loud, painful sobs that were wracking her body.

Keitaro looked at her, not sure of what to say. His mouth opened once or twice, but he couldn't make any words. He just sat there, looking at her, afraid of making any choice one way or the other.

Shinobu whispered, even more softly, "I'm sorry, _senpai_, I shouldn't have said that. Please say something?"

Keitaro sighed, saying, "I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't want to hurt you..."

Shinobu huddled closer to her pillow, murmuring, "I know. I know you'd have to tell me no..."

Keitaro looked more closely at her, thousands of questions swirling in his head. He didn't ask any of the ones she expected, however. "Shinobu?" he said. "I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you?"

Shinobu cried into her pillow, softly, "Because you love Naru-_senpai_, and because she's prettier than me, and because you never made any promise with me..."

Keitaro sighed, sadly. "I don't know if I'll ever be sure about the girl of my promises, Shinobu-_chan_. Mutsumi-_san _says she's not the girl, but I don't know. I don't know if I've met her, or if I'll ever meet her. I still want to, but... we're different people, now, undoubtedly. I've spent my years at _Toudai_ without ever running into that girl, or having anyone try to contact me. I wish I knew, but I think what's even more important is that the girl of my promises led me here, where I truly belong. I can't claim to know what fate has in store for me."

Shinobu had rolled over on her side, listening to him talk, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

Keitaro continued, "Mutsumi-_san_ would have been a wonderful girlfriend, but sometimes - too often - I see her as a twin sister, almost. That would have been a little hard on me. And Narusegawa... I tried. It's been years, and nothing has happened. I need more than that. It hurts to think that, perhaps, I wasn't enough. So, to answer what you said, I don't know how I feel about Naru, and my promise seems to have run its course. And, if you don't mind me saying so, you are at least as pretty as any girl I've ever seen, Shinobu-_chan_."

Shinobu blushed, and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "_Senpai_..."

Keitaro stood, and yawned. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow except go to the library, Shinobu-_chan_. Why don't you come into Tokyo with me, and we'll talk more about this?"

Shinobu nodded, almost frantically. "Okay!"

Keitaro smiled at her, chuckling as he said, "I'm glad you like my idea. I'll get you in the morning, and we'll spend the day together. Goodnight, Shinobu."

Shinobu smiled, and as Keitaro slid her door softly closed, she whispered under her breath, "Goodnight, Kei-_kun._"


	3. Recreation

A/N - Thanks again for the good reviews! I did want to address a couple of things, though. The fic is already functionally complete, so suggestions that would make the plot deviate from its current course probably won't be implemented. It doesn't mean that I won't consider your ideas, but I've already written my story, so if you don't see my plot incorporating your ideas, it's not because I think they're bad. I might write another fic that does incorporate them, though, once this one is completely finished. Other suggestions, especially ones that deal with expression, will help me polish the fic. Also, I'm currently writing a KeiMot fic, so suggestions made here will have an impact on that, too.

Unfortunately, I don't own Love Hina. Akamatsu-_sama _does. For now.

**Chapter 3** - Recreation

The next morning was a Saturday, and Shinobu woke up even earlier than she normally did, and hurried over to her closet to pick out some clothes for her day with Keitaro. She felt somewhat guilty about skipping school that day, but she didn't want to face her friends, especially Akiko, after her failure on the practice exam. It was a bit cold that day, so after nervously, and not a little self-consciously, looking through her clothes to find a suitable outfit, she took a deep violet cashmere sweater and a medium-length beige suede skirt. She got dressed and walked down to the former lobby, pacing back and forth, excitedly, as she waited for Keitaro. About twenty minutes later, Keitaro walked into the lobby, and stopped near her, smiling.

"Shinobu-_chan_," he said, softly, "you look wonderful."

"Y-you think so, Keitaro?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he replied, smiling at her in that honest way he had. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I'm ready," she said.

They walked down to the train station, and Shinobu kept stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eye. _I'd love to hold his hand, to walk with my hand in his, but I don't know how he'd react. Maybe he'd be scared off. Maybe he still thinks I'm too young. Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me like that. Maybe this will end like all of our other... dates... where I tell him to go and give Naru-_senpai _another chance. I hope it's not. I'm so scared about my tests, I don't think I could handle it if I had to go through that again. His hand is right there. Take it, Shinobu. Take it. I... I want to take it, but I couldn't bear to feel him pull it away_, she thought.

Keitaro looked at the sky and smiled to her. "It looks like it'll be a beautiful day, Shinobu-_chan_."

"Yes, Keitaro-_san_, I think it will be," she said, looking up at the few puffy clouds in the sky, and feeling the crisp morning breeze across her cheeks.

They talked about small things on the way into Tokyo, and Shinobu found herself opening up slightly. _I think this is different. Every time we've been together and I've had to send him back, the others have been with us. I've always felt scared that someone could see. Now, it's just us. I like this_, she thought. _Maybe things will be different, today._

When they got off at Shibuya, Shinobu was almost trapped by the press of Saturday morning commuters and day-trippers, but Keitaro reached down and clasped her hand, tightly. Her cheeks lit up brightly and a soft smile curved her lips, and her eyes seemed to dance with laughter. She squeezed back as though she would never let go, and let him guide her through the crowd. They pushed their way through the station to the Inokashira Line, which would take them to the Komaba campus of _Toudai_, where Keitaro needed to make some copies of an archeological survey of an Olmec settlement for Seta. He snuck Shinobu in with him, and let her browse while he made his copies. When he had finished, he walked over to where she was absorbed in an architectural drawing of a Roman ruin.

"It's quite incredible that people can recreate the image of something with just some pieces of the building lying in the ground, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, Urashima-_senpai_. The detail in this drawing is amazing. Look at the scroll on this Corinthian column," she said, pointing.

"Indeed. I do some drafting for my studies, but I'm not that skilled," he said. "You're quite a good artist, though," he recalled, smiling. "I remember the sketch you made of me back when I first met you and you took my sketchbook. The drawing you left me was wonderful."

Shinobu blushed. "I'm not that skilled, Keitaro-_san_. I'd love to learn more about it, though. I was thinking... maybe if I get into _Toudai_, I might study visual art."

Keitaro nodded, approvingly. "You'd be a wonderful artist, Shinobu-_chan_. You have the right mind for it, unlike me," he smiled self-deprecatingly.

Shinobu looked back at him, questioningly. "What do you mean, _senpai_?"

"You know how to create something from nothing but basic elements. You know how to take fifty ingredients and turn them into a feast. You're creative, and you look beyond what is laid out before you. It's one of the things I admire about you, Shinobu-_chan_."

Shinobu blushed even deeper and closed the book. "Are you ready, _senpai_?" she asked, softly.

Keitaro nodded, and pulled her chair out for her. They left the library, and tried to decide on someplace where they could talk. Keitaro thought for a moment, and suggested that they go back towards Yokosuka, so they wouldn't have to travel so far to return to the Hinatasou. Shinobu nodded, but said, "_Senpai_, do you mind if we stay here for a bit? I want to look around, and maybe I can... regain my focus, I guess. Sometimes, I feel like I got swept up in this because..." Shinobu trailed off and started blushing a deep red.

Keitaro noticed and smiled. "I understand, Shinobu-_chan_. Let me show you some of the classrooms. Do you want to go to the Hongo campus, too, or would you prefer to stay on this one?"

Shinobu shrugged. "I'd rather stay on this one, for now. Maybe, if we have time, we can visit the other."

Keitaro nodded, and began to show her around, pointing out the various academic buildings, and the places where students gathered when they were out of classes. Shinobu walked with him, casting glances at his hand, wondering if she should take it again, but she chose not to. _Not until I've told him what I'm thinking_, she said to herself.

As it got on toward afternoon, they wandered over to the train station and headed back home. They wandered around for a while, somehow finding themselves by the seashore. Keitaro bought each of them a sweet potato, and they sat beside each other on a bench, waiting for the potatoes to cool. Shinobu seemed to be wrestling with some issue that was bothering her, so Keitaro said, "Shinobu-_chan_, if you're worried about practice-testing in the center, it'll be alright. You're months away from the center test itself. You can easily pass that. I mean, _I_ passed it, even though my grades were awful before."

Shinobu smiled, albeit wanly. "It's not that, _senpai_, but thank you," she said, her cheeks beginning to burn. "It's... there's something I need to tell you."

Keitaro leaned toward her, curiously. "Is it about last night?"

Shinobu nodded, slowly, almost hoping he couldn't see. "It is. Do you remember what I told you? How..." she trailed off, looking at him, expectantly.

Keitaro closed his eyes in thought, then said, "You like me, Shinobu?"

Shinobu froze, then nodded fiercely, whispering almost inaudibly, "I _love_ you, _senpai_."

Keitaro blushed a deep red, and asked, in his usual clueless way, "For how long?"

Shinobu was a little startled that he hadn't noticed in the early days, since she had been so bad at concealing it then. She had gotten better, as time went on, until it was virtually unnoticeable. Shinobu sighed, and said, "The moment you told me that you would be a happy man if you could eat my food forever, I fell in love. I felt so happy in that instant, and no one has ever made me feel so... safe... so wanted... so _loved_, as you did with a few tiny words of encouragement."

Keitaro was nearly speechless. "And... and you never told me? It's been... five years, and you kept it inside all this time?"

Shinobu looked out over the water, watching the evening slowly mute the colors of the sea. "If you remember, I spent a lot of time in my room, _senpai_. My feelings kept rising, and I knew that you were interested in Naru-_senpai_, so I stayed out of the way. I cried myself to sleep many, many times," she said, a touch bitterly.

Keitaro sighed. "I'm sorry, Shinobu-_chan_. I never wanted to cause you pain," he said.

Shinobu turned back to him and smiled. "I know, _senpai_, and I hope you know you never really could. I cried because I was too weak to tell you. If it hadn't been for that test, I probably would have laughed our talk off... I guess I just didn't feel like laughing."

Keitaro returned a wry smile. "I won't say I'm glad that your test wasn't good, but..."

Shinobu laughed, louder and more genuinely than she had in quite a while. "I guess I can hope that it'll all work out for the best, then." She fixed him with a serious look, combined with a nervous smile, and said, "Now you know how I feel. You don't have to tell me what you think, yet, but I hope you can, soon."

Keitaro leaned back and sighed, then said, "What _do_ I think? I'm just as nervous as you are, for one thing. If I say I feel the same, then I might break the Hinatasou into pieces. If I say no..." He trailed off, looking deep into her violet eyes, searching, then he closed his eyes and said, very slowly. "If I say no, then I'm lying through my teeth."

Shinobu gasped softly, tears springing once more to her eyes. "_Senpai_, you really...?"

Keitaro nodded, eyes still closed, almost unable to comprehend how he'd gotten to this point. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, or if his thoughts were even right. _You love her, Keitaro_, he thought, in a moment of sudden clarity. _You love her for who she is and how she makes you feel about yourself. She's been your silent strength for five years, now. You can't imagine life without Shinobu looking into your eyes with complete faith and trust. It's so obvious, looking back, just how much she loves you. So, tell her. Tell her. Tellhertellhertellher._

Keitaro sighed softly, then looked at her and said, "I... I hate how indecisive I can be in times like this. I just... I'm so bad with words..."

Shinobu looked into his eyes, not pleading, just listening.

Keitaro sighed and shook his head, saying, "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Shinobu-_chan_. You've changed as you've spent time with us, but every change has just served to open more of your wonderful self to me and the rest of us. It's not like I don't want to say it, because I do, but I'm afraid I'll get it wrong, and I don't know... now I'm babbling." He laughed nervously and turned his face away so she couldn't see his cheeks flame up. When he felt two small hands take his own and squeeze them, he said, in a breathless whisper, "God, I love you so much, Shinobu."

Shinobu burst into tears and threw her arms around him, holding him so tightly that she was afraid she'd break him in two, but Keitaro slid his arms around her and squeezed her back, just as tightly. Shinobu whispered into his hair, "Kei-_kun_, my Kei-_kun_." Keitaro remained silent, but held her even more tightly than before.

After several minutes, they separated, and looked at each other. Keitaro sighed softly, and asked the questions the two of them had dreaded. "What does this mean, now? What do we do? And how do we tell people?"

Shinobu smiled. "What it means is that I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Beyond that, I don't know or care. We do need to tell people, though, and as soon as possible. I don't think we need to worry about Su-_chan_ or Kitsune-_san_. Kaolla already guessed a long, long time ago, how I felt. She'll be happy for us. Kitsune-_san_ probably will try to figure out some sort of angle, but she's a romantic at heart. I think she'll understand. Maybe it'll convince her to be direct with Seta-_san_, someday. Mutsumi-_san_ is so nice that I don't think she'd want anything other than for people to be happy. Naru-_senpai_ and Motoko-_san_ are going to be the most difficult."

Keitaro nodded, and frowned. "I'll talk to Motoko-_san_." He laughed, nervously, and said, "If I'm going to die, I should meet it head-on, I suppose. I don't think _she'd_ kill me, though. It's Narusegawa I'm worried about."

Shinobu sighed. "I think I should talk to her first, then you might want to talk to her, too."

Keitaro nodded again. "Yes, that might be good. She still thinks of me as some sort of pervert."

Shinobu growled softly, and said, "I'm eighteen. I'm no longer some scared child, and I can make my own decisions. I'll _make_ her understand that. She's _not_ my mother."

Keitaro was surprised by the determination in her voice, and nodded, which he realized he was doing quite often. "Shinobu, perhaps we should get back. When do you want to tell people?"

Shinobu thought briefly, and said, "I might try to talk to Kaolla-_san_ tonight, because she'll probably be all over me wondering where I was, today. She's very curious." She smiled at him. "Thank you so much for letting me do this at my own pace. You're such a sweet man."

Keitaro blushed, and ducked his head. He started to say that it was no problem, but the words never escaped his lips, because he felt the soft touch of Shinobu's finger across them. He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she giggled softly, then cupped his cheek and leaned closer to him, murmuring, "I've been waiting to do this since that day..."

Keitaro's train of thought was derailed as he felt her warm, soft lips brush tenderly over his, and he was certain that in that instant, he was happier than any man had ever been.


	4. Discussions

A/N - The chapters begin getting longer from here on out. I've thought about adding some sort of conflict to this, but beyond the stress of _Toudai_ exams, I honestly don't think that much conflict belongs here. Keitaro and Shinobu have already been through five years of missed chances and happenstance, and I'd much prefer to write about the blossoming of what I feel is a very beautiful relationship. The characters deserve that much, don't you think?

I've edited Chapter 3 to clarify something: as YinYang175 correctly pointed out, Shinobu should have had school on Saturday. Indeed, my original intention was for her to skip class that day, but I couldn't figure out how to include it. I had added Akiko to the second chapter _after_ I wrote Chapter 3, and when I re-read it today after getting his review, a solution presented itself. So, thank you for the inspiration. For the rest of my reviewers, I'm more than happy to incorporate changes where I'm unclear, unsure, or just plain factually incorrect. Really, I'd much rather be right in the long run.

Again, I don't own Love Hina, but a hostile takeover is being considered in the board room as we speak.

**Chapter 4** - Discussions

They came home late, that night. No one was waiting for them, since Keitaro had been very explicit about where they were going and that there was no reason to worry. He gave Shinobu a quick kiss goodnight and walked down the hall to his room. No light was coming from the hole in his ceiling, but Keitaro remembered that Saturdays were the days Narusegawa usually spent doing research, so she was either pulling an all-nighter in the college, or she was already asleep. He decided not to disturb her, and promised himself he'd talk to her as soon as he could on Sunday. He heard a light tapping at his door, and said, "Come in!"

Kitsune slid the door open and smiled. "So, how'd your date with Shinobu go, Keitaro?" she asked, expecting to get a rise out of him.

Keitaro laughed, and motioned her to come in and sit. "Funny you should ask that," he said. "I think I'll try this out with you, first, because you're the least violent girl here."

Kitsune cocked her head, intrigued. "Oh? And what exactly do you want to tell me?"

Keitaro smiled. "I'm in love, Kitsune," he said.

Kitsune blushed, and waved him off, frantically. "Nooooo, we can't be in love, it'd be too weird, and Naru would kill me!"

Keitaro laughed. "No, Kitsune. You're a great girl, and you're a wonderful friend, but I'm in love with someone else."

Kitsune's blush faded a bit, and she said, "Oh? You wouldn't bring it up if it were Naru. You don't mean...?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes. I'm in love with Shinobu. She told me how she felt, and I feel the same way."

Kitsune laughed, delighted. "Well, isn't that precious! I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not upset with me or anything?" Keitaro asked, incredulously.

"What? Of course not! Shinobu loves you with all her heart, and she's not going to be afraid to show it, unlike _some_ people I know," Kitsune said, glaring at the hole in the ceiling. "She's not here, by the way. Said she had thesis work to do. Reminds me of why I never went to college."

Keitaro nodded. "That's good," he said. "I didn't really know how to bring it up with her, and I'm a little scared for my life."

Kitsune grinned. "That's the risk you take around our Naru, but you knew that already."

"So, what do you think, Kitsune-_san_?" Keitaro asked.

"I think I'm jealous of Shinobu. What I wouldn't give to have my first love fall for me like that," she said, wistfully.

Keitaro laughed, softly. _Seta-_san_ is a nice guy,_ he thought_, but he's a little oblivious._ He said, "Y'know, you should just _tell_ him how you feel, someday. He won't figure it out, otherwise."

Kitsune patted his shoulder. "But where's the fun in that?" she asked, then laughed. "Who am I fooling? I know I seem all worldly and experienced, but I'm not, not even a little bit. I'm just as innocent as Shinobu, except that the guy _I_ love is even slower on the uptake." She winked at Keitaro, then yawned and stretched. "Ahh, it's late, and I've got some writing to do." She stood up and smiled at him. "I'll catch you later, okay? I wish you and Shinobu the absolute best. Goodnight!" she said, and slid the door closed after she left.

Keitaro smiled after her, and said to himself, "Maybe he'll figure it out the way I did. The poor guy has no idea what he's in for, though..."

-----

Early Sunday morning, Shinobu told Keitaro that she'd talked to Su in the late hours of the night, and she smiled. "She was happy. _Very_ happy. I guess she was really worried about me, and she's glad I'm happy again. I told her to wait to let others know, and she said she would. She can be pretty serious, when she puts her mind to it."

Keitaro smiled, too. "I haven't talked to Motoko-_san_, yet, but Kitsune-_san_ was perfectly happy for us. It's a little strange, though: she didn't seem to be interested in finding some sort of profit in this for her. She didn't even bat an eyelash." Keitaro laughed, and said, "Plus, I think she was excited about the fact that it guarantees the food she'll find here will still be great, and there's a little intrigue in there for her, to boot."

Shinobu smiled and squeezed his hand. "You go find Motoko-_san_, Kei-_kun_. I've got some laundry to do. I'll meet you in your room when I'm done," she said.

Keitaro smiled and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Okay," he said. "I'll talk to her. Wish me luck!" With that, he left Shinobu and walked upstairs to Motoko's room. He looked at the forbidding blankness of the door, and sighed, nervously. "Well, no time like the present," he said, and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Motoko's voice came from inside, firmly, as always.

Keitaro slid the door aside, and looked in. Motoko was sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed, but didn't seem to be disturbed by his presence. "What can I do for you, Urashima-_san_?"

Keitaro had never felt quite as awkward as he did in that moment, not knowing exactly how to begin. "Well... Motoko-_san_... there's something I wanted to tell you."

Motoko blushed lightly, but didn't show any reaction other than that. "And what is it you would like to say, Urashima-_san_?"

Keitaro found himself reaching new levels of awkwardness with every word, and managed to say, "It's about Narusegawa-_san_, and you, and everyone here in the Hinatasou."

Motoko opened her eyes and looked at him, interested. "What do you mean?"

Keitaro felt his face flush, and said, "I can't beat around the bush. I have to say it... but I'm afraid to say it. Argh, why does honesty always have to be so _hard_?"

Motoko smiled, amused by his discomfiture, and said, "I suppose you may have noticed that I tend to be direct about my feelings, in most things. But for me, my feelings _for_ other people are most closely guarded. Is it about this that you wish to speak?"

Keitaro nodded, grateful that she understood. "I don't want to hurt anyone with what I say, because I like everyone here so much."

Motoko blushed softly, almost imperceptibly, and said, "I have to admit I had many, many doubts about you, Urashima-_san_, but you've proven yourself a good man at every turn. So I'd have to say that I like you as well."

Keitaro smiled at her, "That's a relief. I'd _hoped_ that you weren't secretly plotting some way to test your experimental techniques on me." He looked at the ceiling, and sighed, saying, "Anyway, the reason I came is... I've come to a decision about someone. About more than one person, actually."

Motoko's cheeks flared, but she remained silent, not giving away her anticipation.

Keitaro said, softly, "I loved Naru-_san_ very much, once. I thought it was fate, and perhaps it was. My feelings for her led me to remain here, with all of you. But I waited for so long that it hurts too much to wait anymore. I don't feel the same way as I used to, and if that makes me a bad person, then I apologize."

Motoko shook her head. "Time changes all things. It strengthens some while it wears others to nothingness. I know you tried, Urashima-_san_."

Keitaro sighed again, and said, "This is the hardest part... promise you won't kill me?"

Motoko pretended to think, then said, "As long as you don't say you're eloping with Tama-_chan_, I believe I'll be alright."

Keitaro nodded and closed his eyes, steeling himself, just in case. "I love Shinobu, Motoko-_san_. It's not out of some sort of perversion or lechery: I love how she makes me feel and how she's been by my side through everything I've done in the past five years."

Motoko was struck silent, and closed her eyes, as well, calming herself, trying to find the right answer to such a strong admission. She knew that Keitaro wasn't really a pervert, though he did unknowingly put himself in situations where that would be the assumption. She knew that Shinobu was seven years his junior, but then, Shinobu had always been more self-sufficient and, at times, mature than any of the rest of them, and she knew how Shinobu felt about him. She wanted to find true reasons to oppose his love, but grasped at nothing. Nothing, except for her own suppressed and unuttered feelings, and her disappointment at the fact that he didn't choose her, and she looked at those calmly. She thought, _Perhaps I should've told him of these feelings I had. I almost wish I had. However, fate does as it will, and I am not one who would stand in its path. Fate wills that this happens, and so, I must find the good in what comes_.

Keitaro leaned over and looked at her face, which was a storm of conflicting emotions kept under a thin veneer of calm. He patiently waited for her to answer him, but when she opened her eyes, he was surprised to see tears forming in the corners.

Motoko sniffed softly, and wiped at her eyes. "Had I only said so sooner, it would not have come to this. Fair enough, though. I _very_ much liked you, Keitaro-_san_, but I have no reason to oppose your feelings. Forgive me for my own admission."

Keitaro blushed. Motoko was a stunning young woman, and he was more than a little flattered by her admission. He smiled, a little sadly. "There's nothing to forgive, Motoko-_chan_. I'm amazed, actually, but then, everything these past couple of days has been amazing." He paused, then asked, tentatively, "Would you like me to leave you alone, for now, and let you think?"

Motoko smiled. "Please, Urashima-_senpai_. That would be appreciated."

Keitaro left her room, smiling. Motoko was wise beyond her years, and she had matured greatly from the fearsome Kendo Girl he remembered. He knew that, if worse came to worst, he could depend on her to be calm and levelheaded. "Except where turtles are concerned," he said, glancing over at Tama-_chan_, who was hovering beside him down the hall.

Tama-_chan_ raised one flipper in greeting. "_Myu_?"

Keitaro scratched the hot-springs turtle lightly on its head. "And what do you think, Tama-_chan_?" The turtle just smiled and did a couple of small loops, happily, _myu_-ing. "I'm glad to hear that," Keitaro said. He walked to his room and waited for Shinobu to finish her laundry, happy that he'd been able to explain to Motoko how he felt without hurting her deeply.

-----

Shinobu finished folding the last of her laundry, and took the linens up to the deck to hang them. She had just hung the last sheet when she heard a soft voice behind her. "Shinobu-_chan_?"

Shinobu turned and looked into Naru's eyes, and a wave of nervousness washed over her. "Yes, Naru-_senpai_, what is it?"

Naru patted her shoulder softly. "I'm sorry about the test results," she said. "If there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me, okay?"

Shinobu nodded. "I will, Naru-_senpai_." She looked away, briefly, then turned back to Naru and said, "_Senpai_, there's something I need to talk with you about."

Naru had turned to go, but looked at Shinobu and said, "Really? What is it, Shinobu-_chan_?"

"It's about Keitaro."

Naru didn't notice the difference in the name Shinobu called him until a couple of seconds had gone by. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, but she put on an impassive face, and said, "What about him?"

Shinobu looked her directly in the eyes, and seemed to Naru to draw herself up, defiantly. "You know how I feel about him, Naru-_san_. Don't pretend you don't."

Naru flinched, but the cold feeling grew, joined by not a little anger. "Fine, I won't," she said, testily. "You have a crush on him. What did you want to talk about?"

Shinobu's eyes flashed angrily, back. "It is _not_ a crush, Narusegawa. I love him."

Naru waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, whatever. So what did you want to tell me?"

Shinobu glared at her, and said, almost triumphantly. "And he loves me, Narusegawa."

Naru froze. "What did you say?"

Shinobu smiled, her anger and nervousness vanishing, leaving behind only calm. "He loves me, Naru-_senpai_. We talked for hours about this." Naru made a move to speak, but Shinobu said, uncharacteristically forcefully, "Do _not_ interrupt me, Naru. I am eighteen, now. I am _not_ a child anymore. If this had been a child's crush, then it would surely have vanished in the last couple of years. It hasn't, and it won't. If anyone had a crush on him, you did."

Naru's temper flared. "It wasn't a crush! I... I like him!" she cried, realizing as she did how empty those words sounded.

Shinobu sighed. "No, you love him. Or, rather, loved him. You should've told him, Naru-_san_. He waited for years for you to say anything, to give him even the slightest bit of hope. You did, once, when he gave you that ring. But then, you had said similar things before. You told me you loved him, and then you _lied_ about it. To _me_, even though you knew how I felt! How could you be so _childish_?"

Naru drew back, and tears sprang to her eyes. "You don't know what you're..."

Shinobu cut her off. "Yes, I do, Narusegawa. You wanted his attention all to yourself, and you liked loving and being loved, but you never had the courage to be _in_ love. I waited for years for you to make a decision. He used to come to me, you know. Sometimes, when you'd rejected him, he'd come to me for strength, because I cared about him in ways you never would. Nothing physical, like you were always afraid of. I gave him emotional strength. I had _faith_ in him. But I always sent him back to you. I pushed him away even though I hated to. Even though I just wanted to hold onto him forever, I wanted him to be happy, so I sent him to you. And then, you'd make him unhappy. How do you think I felt?"

Naru couldn't respond to that, and sat down hard on the deck. "But... I didn't mean..."

Shinobu kneeled down next to her. "I know you didn't mean to, Naru-_senpai_. But many hurtful things are done without bad intentions. He likes you, still, Naru, but I won't send him back, this time."

Naru wrapped her arms around herself, and cried. When Shinobu rested a hand on her shoulder, she threw it off and ran downstairs, sobbing. Shinobu shook her head and frowned. She quickly gathered her things and walked down to Keitaro's room. When she got there, Keitaro was brewing two cups of tea. She smiled at him, a little sadly, and sat across the table from him. "I talked to Naru-_senpai_, Keitaro. She was... upset, to say the least. I suppose I was, too. We had some things to talk about."

Keitaro sighed. "Should I go to her?" he asked.

Shinobu lowered her head in thought, then raised it and said, "Kei-_kun_, I think she needs to come to you this time. She did love you, deeply, but so did I. I waited and waited for her, because I wanted you to be happy, and I never thought you could be happy with me. I don't feel that way anymore. She had five years to tell you truly how she felt, without backing out. But you always would go to her to explain, or apologize, and you don't have to do either this time. I won't ever apologize for loving you again, and I hope you don't feel like you should, either." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, nodding toward the teacups. "Kei-_kun_, the twigs are floating upright. Good luck."

Keitaro laughed softly, and said, "The only other time I remember that happening here, Motoko tried to kill me, so I'm not sure if..." Keitaro trailed off as Shinobu surprised him by leaning over the table, pulling him close, and kissing him, soundly. "Well, now. That was much better luck," he said, smiling brightly.

Shinobu blushed softly, and slid over to sit next to him, drinking her tea very quietly. Many thoughts, some unfamiliar, were flying through her mind. _Wow. I always thought that I'd just be satisfied kissing him, but now... I want _more_. That sounds so bad, but I never really thought beyond the kiss until now. Someday when we're sure of what's going on, and where we're each headed, we can make that decision. I know everyone says Keitaro is a lecher and a pervert, but I know he's not. He's a gentleman, really, who's just a bit of a klutz. But he makes me want to experience so much more._ Shinobu blushed deeper at the thought, and rested her head lightly on Keitaro's shoulder. "When Naru-_senpai_ comes, I'll let the two of you talk. I don't want to make her feel like we're shutting her out."

Keitaro nodded, and tentatively slipped his arm around Shinobu's shoulder. She smiled at him and moved closer. "This is so nice," she said.

Keitaro smiled back. "It really is."

-----

Naru knocked on the board on her floor that separated Keitaro's room from hers. He called up to her to wait a moment, and let Shinobu go off to begin making dinner for the residents of the Hinatasou. Naru slid down the makeshift ladder they'd constructed a couple years back, and sat down on his floor, avoiding his eyes.

Keitaro frowned, and asked, "Naru-_chan_, have I hurt you?"

Naru flinched, gritting her teeth and willing her tears to stay in her eyes. "I don't know. I hurt, but I don't know whose fault it is."

Keitaro nodded, still frowning. "Maybe... it wasn't one person or the other who was at fault. I don't know what I might've done differently in the days back when you and I first tried. I gave you a ring, but maybe that wasn't enough. I don't really understand what happened, though."

Naru couldn't listen to him without tears escaping her eyes, and hissed in an angry whisper, "I... think it was my fault, Keitaro. I felt like I could never live with the eyes of everyone in the Hinatasou and everywhere else on me. I know they all love me, but they love you, too, in different ways. Kitsune sees you as a brother, I think. Mutsumi sees you as... I don't even know. Su thinks you're lots of fun. Motoko has... or had, I guess... a crush on you. And Shinobu..." Naru trailed off, crying softly into her hands. "I couldn't do it, Keitaro. I was so afraid, I didn't even try."

Keitaro just listened to her, encouraging her to speak.

"I know that things fail so often, but I guess that I should've at least tried. I mean, the cliche rings true, doesn't it? 'If you never try, you've already failed,' or something like that. I really did love you, Keitaro, but I couldn't seem to get past the misgivings I had about everyone else."

Keitaro frowned more. "If you didn't have any misgivings about us, you shouldn't have worried, because we'd have proven them wrong with our love. But there's more, isn't there?"

Naru nodded, miserably. "I was scared you'd find one of them better than me... and I was scared I'd do something to kill your feelings. I didn't want to risk that, because I liked how you felt about me." Naru smiled, humorlessly.

Keitaro shook his head. "Forever holding hands, no more, no less... I couldn't do that. I guess I didn't, did I?"

Naru nodded again. "I should've thought of that. I know you felt strongly for me, and I felt strongly for you, as well, but I must've been insane to think that you'd wait for me to make up my mind about you forever..."

Keitaro interrupted her, feelings of bitterness rising unbidden, and said quietly, "Except that you'd already made your mind up about me. You just refused to act on it. If you'd truly not known how you felt, I could've waited forever for you to decide. But to have you come so close, so many times, and pull away as soon as someone noticed... that's brutal, Narusegawa, and it hurt too much to bear. I feel a little guilty, but I keep thinking that it shouldn't have been up to me to wait, if you knew how you felt."

Naru felt tears spring to her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know, Keitaro. I know I should've said something, but if you loved me that much, then why did you stop?"

Keitaro shook his head. "It's not like I don't love you, Naru-_san_. I do. Just not in a romantic way. I'd be devastated if I were without you, but that's because you're my friend and confidante, and because I trust you. You're my best friend."

Naru hid her head so Keitaro couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "But... I feel so lonely, Keitaro. I never felt lonely because you were always there. Who is there now, for me?"

Keitaro smiled and reached over to squeeze Naru's hand. "There are many, many people who will find you both smart and beautiful, like I do, and you won't worry about deciding whether you're right or wrong with them. Someday, you'll see someone, and it'll feel like you've been struck by a bolt of lightning, and you won't ever be afraid again."

Naru coughed out a quiet sob, and looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't know... will I?"

Keitaro nodded, firmly. "You will, Naru-_san_, most certainly. And when you do, it won't be confusing at all. Everything will be so clear that you'll think you're dreaming." He got up, and smiled sheepishly. "It's getting pretty close to dinnertime. Would you like to come down to the dining rooms with me?"

Naru stood and nodded, then leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Keitaro, I'm so sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me?" she said, burrowing her face into his chest.

Keitaro hugged her back and stroked her hair lightly. "Only if you forgive me for the same."

Naru smiled and sniffled. "Okay. You mean so much to me, Keitaro, I don't want to lose you as a friend." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Now, we need to get down to dinner." An old, familiarly threatening gleam appeared in her eyes. "And you won't suggest that anything happened while we were alone, _right_?"

Keitaro laughed nervously. "Of course not, Naru-_san_. But everyone else already knows about me and Shinobu-_chan_, so they won't even think that. Well, maybe Kitsune..." he trailed off as they walked to the dining room.


	5. Progress

A/N - Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter! I figured that, three years along, everyone would have to be somewhat more mature than they had been earlier, even Naru.

To those who are curious, there are two more completed chapters to the story. However, I was already flirting with the idea of extending the fic, and I feel that I should. Updates will come fairly slowly after Chapter 7, since I have a great deal of stuff to write (there's an interesting conflict that I hadn't yet analyzed, so I think that might be the main conflict in the latter part of the story), and this could end up being as many as 30,000 words.

Once again, Love Hina is not mine.

**Chapter 5** - Progress

The next few weeks were filled with preparations. Shinobu secreted herself away from the other Hinatasou occupants most of the time, studying her heart out. Keitaro helped her when he could, as did Su, but they all contributed by making sure that Shinobu had to do minimal work around the inn. Laundry was done and folded, dinner was prepared, and any small tasks were quickly taken care of so that Shinobu could spend all of her time on her studies. Naru helped her with her English, and Mutsumi, when she remembered, visited to help Shinobu with her mathematics. Even Motoko occasionally spent time quizzing Shinobu when the others weren't around. The day of the exam crept closer and closer, and Shinobu found herself getting more and more nervous.

On the evening before the third practice exam, Keitaro brought some tea and a snack up to Shinobu's room while she studied. He slid the door open to find her with her head down on her books, fast asleep. He smiled, resting the tray on a small table near the door, and walked softly over to her. He had never really cared whether a girl's hair was long or short, but as he ran his fingers lightly over her long tresses, he was glad she'd grown her hair out. It made her look quite stunning, especially with her hair that was an enchanting blue-black. He sat down beside her, his eyes taking her in. In comparison to most of the other girls at the Hinatasou, Shinobu was still a little more slender, but not overly so, and had a certain elegance about her form. The less-dignified part of Keitaro's mind had some more detailed comments to make, but he pushed that down and resumed his contemplation of her. She was frowning in her sleep, her eyebrows crunched together as though she were glaring at a particularly hard problem. He reached over to trace her cheek with his fingertips, and she sighed softly. As he stroked her cheek, her tension eased, and a small smile came to her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and her smile broadened.

"I was just thinking about you," she said.

Keitaro laughed. "It was good, I hope?"

Shinobu nodded, emphatically. "You rescued me from some really nasty trigonometry problems."

Keitaro smiled. "Glad to help," he said. "I brought you some tea and food, since I figured you might want something."

Shinobu leaned over and took one of the cups, and sipped lightly at it. Keitaro had developed a taste for exotic teas on his travels with Seta, and he occasionally brought some back, or ordered some online, from various places he'd visited. Shinobu let the taste warm her mouth, and said, "Kei-_kun_, what type is this? It's like a Darjeeling, but much... rounder, I think. Sweeter."

Keitaro took his own cup and sipped. "It is a Darjeeling, but this is a first-flush. These leaves are picked at a different time, and so, they taste somewhat different. Good guess!"

Shinobu smiled, and watched him over her cup. She could feel some of her nervousness melt away when she was with him. When he asked her how her studies were going, she smiled. "I feel so much better, this time. I'm still scared stiff, but I see where I went wrong, before. I don't think I spent enough time reviewing before the last one, and it cost me. I guess I reacted the way I did because I was so afraid that maybe I didn't deserve to get in, even though I've been working so hard these past few years." She smiled at him. "Knowing that you're here, with me, makes me believe that I can do anything, Kei-_kun_."

Keitaro smiled, blushing a deep red. "Well, it's not like you weren't incredibly talented beforehand, Shinobu..."

Shinobu laughed softly, and walked over to him, sitting lightly across his lap. Keitaro's eyes widened, but when she wrapped her arms around him and curled up, he kissed her hair, gently, and held her close to him. Shinobu burrowed into his chest, because the night was rather chilly, and asked, "Kei-_kun_, would you mind taking me to the seminar tomorrow?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Would you like me to stick around? I don't have anything to do at _Toudai_ tomorrow."

"That'd be really nice, Keitaro, but it'll be a long day. You can meet me when I get out, though," she said, kissing his cheek, softly. A gentle flush spread through his cheeks, mirrored by Shinobu's own. She kissed his cheek, again, experimentally, and saw the blush deepen. She giggled, quietly, and turned his face to hers. "I like this much better, anyway," she said, and brushed his lips with hers.

Keitaro struggled both to keep from blushing to death, and from frightening her by kissing her as he wanted to. He began to pull away, slightly, but Shinobu's arms tightened around him and she kissed him, almost fiercely. He pulled her closer, surprised, and whispered, "Shinobu-_chan_?"

She smiled back at him and said, very quietly, "I'll tell you if it's too much, Kei-_kun_, but thank you for caring. You're such a gentleman. Now, kiss me," she ordered him, grinning.

Keitaro had absolutely no intention of disobeying such a command. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes as his lips met hers in a kiss that left them both gasping for air. _She smells like lavender,_ he thought, as he drew her even closer to him, and rested his cheek against hers, breathing into her hair. "Shinobu, I don't want to distract you from your studies," he said.

Shinobu blushed and smiled at him, brushing a lock of his hair away from his forehead, and said, "Kei-_kun_, I think I'm less worried than you are. I just want to not think about it for a while, and spend some time with you." She cuddled into his lap, and rested her head against his chest.

Keitaro stroked her hair softly. He was always amazed by how independent she could be, at times, and how much she drew strength from him at others. Shinobu's breathing slowed, and she dozed happily in his arms.

-----

The next day dawned crisp and cold, but bright. Shinobu put on a warm coat before she left for the center, and waited for Keitaro to meet her in the lobby. When he came down, he took her hand and walked out the door with her. An abbreviated test was being given in the morning, in preparation for the qualifying entrance exams in early January. They would get the results back in an evening session. Shinobu was trying to be confident, but inside, she had so many doubts that she didn't trust herself to say much of anything to Keitaro, lest she curse her performance.

They rode the train in relative silence. Shinobu sat close to Keitaro, who squeezed her hand every now and then, to give her what reassurance he could. She squeezed back, and when they got to the testing center, he walked her to the door.

"Shinobu, you'll do well. I _know_ you will," he said. When she smiled weakly back at him, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll meet you back here... when?"

"I should be out by six, but could you come a little earlier, just in case they let us out early? Would that be too much trouble?" she asked.

"Not at all!" he replied. "I'll see you then. Good luck!" he said, as she walked into the testing center.

Shinobu made her way to the desk where she would take her test, and smiled at Akiko, who gave her a thumbs-up. The instructor entered and handed out testing booklets, and they began.

Shinobu could feel the preparations she'd made paying off as soon as she came to the first question. She felt less worried than she had about anything in years, and the answers flowed from her pencil. She finished each section first, or fairly close to it, and felt confident about every one of her answers. When the test was over, Taichi asked how she felt about it, and she smiled and said that she felt so much better than she thought she would after such a bad result on the previous one. In their classes, specific attention was paid to several difficult questions on the exam, with groans arising from various students who realized minor or major errors they'd made on those questions. Shinobu, however, had gotten most of them correct, thanks to the help she'd received from not one, but five _Toudaisei_.

At the end of the day, they received their test booklets with folded result sheets inside, as before. Shinobu looked at hers without opening it, wondering suddenly if she even wanted to know. She felt so good about her performance, she didn't want to spoil it by knowing the facts, as ridiculous as it seemed. Instead of looking, she slipped out while people were busy reading their results, and left the center. She saw Keitaro pacing slowly in front of the center, and smiled. She walked up to him and said, "Hello, there, Kei-_kun_. Thank you so much for coming early."

Keitaro turned and smiled at her. "Hi! How'd you do?"

Shinobu held out her booklet to him, still folded. "I haven't looked yet. I wanted you to look first."

Keitaro smiled again and opened the booklet, and stared at it with wide eyes. He handed it wordlessly to her, his mouth open.

Shinobu took it from him, and read softly,"'95. A-rating. You are virtually assured of admission to the college of your choice.' Oh,_ senpai_..." she said, as tears crept from her eyes, and she threw her arms around him, laughing and smiling and holding him close. Keitaro lifted her off the ground and spun her around in his arms, kissing her and squeezing her.

"Congratulations, Shinobu!" he said. "I knew you could do it!"

Shinobu just clung to him and refused to let go, even when he set her down. She looked up at him and said, "I'm so happy, Kei-_kun_. Thank you so much for everything."

Keitaro kissed her forehead and said, "It wasn't just me, it was everyone else, too. They all care about you and want you to succeed and be happy."

Shinobu smiled up at him, and said, "I know, but you gave me something they didn't. You gave me faith in myself, and I needed that more than anything else. You gave me your love. For the past five years, all I could think about was how to act around you so I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else at the Hinatasou. Now I feel so much more confident and free and, well, happy. So, thank you." She squeezed him one more time and said, "I'd like to get back to the Hinatasou and let them know how grateful I am for their help, too. Oh, I'm so happy, Kei-_kun_!"

Keitaro smiled and said, "So am I, Shinobu-_chan_. I'm so proud of you!"

He sat next to her on the train ride back, his arm over her shoulders, and when they got back to the Hinatasou, they found the usual expectant crowd waiting for them. Naru and Mutsumi in particular looked very interested in the results. Sarah and Seta were there as well, and Keitaro had a sneaking suspicion he was going to be asked to keep an eye on the girl for a couple days.

Su shouted as they reached the top of the steps, "Shinobuuuuuu! How'd you do?"

Shinobu's lips formed a slow smile, and she said, teasingly, "I did pretty well, I think."

Su glared at her, and groaned. "That's not fair! I want to know! Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmeeeeee!"

Naru nodded. "We all want to know, Shinobu-_chan_. Please tell us?"

Shinobu glanced over at Keitaro and said, with a glowing smile, "I scored an A-ranking. Ninety-five percent." Everyone gasped in surprise. Shinobu smiled again and said, "If I keep this performance up, I'll get in with no problem."

Naru and the others congratulated her, and they began preparing a victory celebration. Shinobu was whisked away by Kitsune and Su, and the other girls followed. Keitaro and Seta were left alone in front of the inn.

"Seta-_san_," said Keitaro, "why are you here? Do you need me for something?"

Seta smiled and scratched his unshaven chin. "No, not really. Sarah is going to be staying here when I go on an excavation for the next few days, but what I really wanted to talk to you about was the future, Keitaro. You'll be graduating in a few months. What do you want to do? What do you _really_ want to do?"

Keitaro looked at him, bewildered. He hadn't thought very much about what came _after Toudai_. "Well... I don't know. I think I want to follow in your footsteps, Seta-_sensei_."

Seta smiled and lit a cigarette, holding it between his fingers. "But what do you want to do after you've studied? Do you know?"

Keitaro looked down at the steps leading up to the inn, and pondered that. He turned back to Seta and said, "I think I want to excavate, mostly. I suppose that means I'll have to write and teach, then, right?"

Seta nodded, looking into the late evening sky. "Archaeologists don't just go on digs, because there are so many archaeologists and so few good dig sites left. We teach, or we write, or we work in museums to pay the bills. It's not easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love being able to uncover something hidden from the world for centuries."

Keitaro grinned. "It's the same with me, too," he said. "I want to _find_ things. I want to help people understand the world. So, I guess I'd teach, too."

Seta smiled at him. "Then how are you going to get there?"

Keitaro cocked his head. "What do you mean, Seta-_sensei_?"

Seta laughed, and said, "Do you think you're going to go out there with your bachelor's degree and find work as a teaching archaeologist, Keitaro-_kun_?"

Keitaro slumped, slightly. "I see what you mean," he said. "What do I need to do?"

Seta took out a booklet and handed it to him. "You need to study more. You need a master's degree, or even a doctorate, before you'll be that far along. I'd love to keep you in my department. I've spoken to the officials who deal with graduate students, and they've agreed that, if you continue at the pace you've set, they'd be glad to keep you on as a doctoral candidate. You'd be helping me with my research in the field and in the libraries. Is that alright?"

Keitaro looked at the graduate handbook with absolute disbelief. "It's... it's more than alright. I can't tell you how incredible this is, Seta-_sensei_!"

Seta smiled. "You're a lot like me, Keitaro, but you've got something else going for you, I think. Some sort of divine luck, perhaps. But whatever it is, be glad you have it, and be happy with what it brings you!" he said, slapping Keitaro on the back. Seta climbed into his heavily damaged van, and called, "I'll be back in a few days! Do me a favor and make me a square-by-square inventory of the recent Chiriqui dig, will you? And note any alligator-ware vessels that were found. Bye!" With that, he drove off, careening around the curves as he went.

Keitaro just stood there, barely noting Seta's request, looking at the booklet in his hand. A letter protruded from it, offering him a place studying archaeology at a graduate level at the college of his dreams. Given his questionable start to his college career, he couldn't fathom having this kind of luck.

-----

Shinobu, meanwhile, was in the midst of a very loud and happy victory celebration. She always had a sneaking suspicion that these were merely an excuse for Kitsune to break out the sake, but she was having a wonderful time. Su kept hugging her and congratulating her every few minutes, it seemed. She glanced at Mutsumi, who was regarding her with an odd smile, and she realized that there was still one person who was important to Keitaro with whom she had not yet spoken. She walked over while the others were engrossed in a minor argument over whose turn it was to get more sake, and she rested a hand on Mutsumi's elbow. She said, softly, "Could we talk for a minute? Alone?"

Mutsumi nodded, and they walked over to the washroom, where they were fairly sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Mutsumi turned to her and, uncharacteristically, regarded her with a fairly serious look that was not vague in the least. She said, "I figured most of this out on my own, already, Shinobu, but I'd like to hear what you have to tell me." She smiled and the slightly confused look returned to her face. "After all, he _is_ a very nice guy."

Shinobu smiled. "I think you understand, then. And I want you to know that I didn't do anything like this with any intent to hurt you or anything."

Mutsumi moved to the wall and sat down against it. She said, "Oh, I know. I'm just fine, actually. I always wanted Keitaro to pick the girl he liked most. I thought it might be nice if it would be me, but it's okay."

Shinobu frowned a little. "But don't you feel alone? Narusegawa-_san_ said to Keitaro that she felt lonely."

Mutsumi smiled and leaned over, giving Shinobu a hug. "How could I be lonely when I have so many friends, and my family, and _Toudai_, and hot springs, and a place where I feel at home? Just because you're dating Urashima-_kun_ doesn't mean he's not a part of my life."

Shinobu smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "Are you the promised girl? I know you said you weren't once, but it doesn't make sense."

Mutsumi tilted her head, turning uncharacteristically serious again. "I remember that part of my life pretty clearly, now, and yes, I did make my promise with Kei-_kun_. I had a feeling he'd be a nice young man when he got older. When I saw Kei-_kun_ again at _Toudai_ and then at Kyoto, I kept thinking that this person was so much like the child I knew, that it made me nostalgic." Mutsumi leaned back against the wall, and sighed. "I thought to myself that this person must be like what the Kei-_kun_ of my memories would be like when he got older, but I dismissed the possibility as a coincidence. I liked him, though. I wonder what he thought of me when I said that I liked him." Mutsumi's eyes were hidden by her hair, but Shinobu could hear a crack in her voice that betrayed her feelings. "I wonder if he wasn't so used to being rejected by Naru-_san_ that he didn't know how to react to an invitation. He would always pull away, just as he would with everyone. I could never understand if it was something wrong with me, or..." Mutsumi's head sank lower, and her voice trailed off.

Shinobu wasn't sure what to do, but she moved next to the older girl and rested her hand on Mutsumi's arm.

Mutsumi smiled at her, and sighed. "I just wish I'd had a real chance, Shinobu-_chan_. When I came around, all he could think of was Naru-_san_. I wanted him to look at me not as 'another choice,' but as a girl of my own right, who was legitimately interested in him." She sighed again. "At least I got to kiss him," she said, as she smiled once again.

Shinobu said, "I know how you felt. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Mutsumi smiled, and nodded, and Shinobu asked, "What do you think of the promise?"

Mutsumi thought for a second, and said, "I think it was a wonderful promise. Look what he's achieved, when for most of his life he thought he was nothing. I think what came of the promise was more important than the words themselves."

Shinobu smiled. "I think so, too. Second question: are you really okay with me dating Keitaro?"

Mutsumi nodded, smiling even more. "As long as he is happy, so am I."

Shinobu asked, "Why didn't you try to date him when you saw that he and Naru-_san_ were not going anywhere?"

Mutsumi shook her head. "Because I didn't want to be the reason they never went anywhere. He knew how I felt, so he knew he could come to me, but he didn't, so I didn't push it." She laughed. "Besides, it's hard, going to _Toudai_!"

Shinobu laughed. "I hope I get to find out what that's like."

Mutsumi looked thoughtful for a second, and said, "Has Urashima-_kun_ said anything about what he plans to do or where he plans to go after we graduate? I'm going to keep studying there, but I haven't remembered to talk with him about it."

Shinobu blinked. She'd completely forgotten that Keitaro would no longer be at _Toudai_ after this year. "I don't know," she said. "I'll have to ask him. It all depends on what he wants to do with his life after this, I guess."

Mutsumi smiled. "I know he wants to go on digs," she said, "but all the people who do that are frightfully qualified, so perhaps he won't go someplace else after all." She clapped her hands together. "Oh, wouldn't that be nice? We could all be at _Toudai_ at once!"

Shinobu nodded happily, and on a whim, threw her arms around Mutsumi and gave her an enormous hug. Mutsumi was startled, but hugged her back. When she asked Shinobu was that was for, Shinobu said, "Because you're so nice. You're like the older sister I never had."

Mutsumi smiled more, and said, "Then you can be my younger sister, too. Does that sound okay?"

Shinobu laughed and nodded quickly, and the two of them returned to the party. Shinobu had questions for Keitaro on her mind, but they could all wait until later. He had come in while she was away, and she walked over, slipped her hand in his, and kissed his cheek. She whispered to him, "I talked to Mutsumi. I think she has a lot of questions for you, so you'll probably want to talk to her sometime soon. She's happy for you," she said, as she caught sight of Su approaching her to give her yet another hug, and had to run for cover.


	6. Exams

A/N - Thanks to my incredibly sweet (and totally hot) girlfriend, Erika (Filia here at the pit), for beta-reading this chapter. She didn't notice any errors, so if there are any, it's her fault.

That said, we're quickly coming to the end of the chapters I've already written. Updates will come much more slowly after Chapter 7, but they _will_ come.

Sadly, the Love Hina anime is owned by those incredibly nice people over in Bandai and Production I.G., the manga by Kodansha, Ltd., and TokyoPop, and it's all the brainchild of Ken Akamatsu. Lucky little...

**Chapter 6** - Exams

The party lasted long into the night, but the next day, Shinobu started preparing for her qualifying examination for _Toudai_. In the next few weeks, Christmas came and went, as did New Year's. Every day, it seemed, she was spending more and more time studying, but no one complained, except perhaps Su, who was still prone to interrupting her at the most inopportune times. Motoko would dutifully collect Su from Shinobu's room whenever it became a problem. She became so involved in her studying that she forgot again to ask Keitaro what he was doing after he got his undergraduate degree. On the day of the practice exam, Keitaro took her to the testing center. She was nervous, but her previous results and the recent events in her life made her feel much more confident in herself.

The first parts of the center test were on English, on which Narusegawa had tutored her. She honestly couldn't understand how a language could be so disorganized, yet so efficient in its expression of ideas, at the same time, but she had picked up a good deal of it. She still had problems conjugating the verb "to be," but in all, she felt fairly confident about her answers. The mathematics section was usually the hardest, to her, but again, the help she'd received from Mutsumi-_san_ was invaluable, and she was again satisfied with her performance. History was much harder than she had expected, because it dealt with more Western history than she had encountered on the practice tests. One question, in particular, on who beheaded whom in the Cromwellian rebellion in seventeenth-century England, confused her so much that it threw off her performance for the next few questions. Once the test was over, she felt that she'd probably beaten the cut-off, but was unsure enough that she couldn't say for certain.

They were supposed to self-grade the tests at the seminar center, that day. Akiko was there, and she was just as unsure about her own score as it related to her own cut-offs. Akiko had decided to test for some of the local colleges, so she could keep living with her family, so Shinobu hoped that she did well enough that she didn't have to move away.

"That history section was horrible! I have no idea who the _daimyo_ of Mutsu was in 1573, and I don't know who succeeded him when he retired!" Akiko cried, melodramatically resting her head in her hands. "Argh! I spent so much time studying for it, and now I've got to grade it myself! What's the point of fixing it once you've gotten it wrong?"

Shinobu smiled a little and rested her arm on Akiko's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said. "It'll be over soon, and then we won't have to wonder anymore."

Akiko smiled back at her, and said, "I hope you did well! Then you can go to _Toudai_ with your boyfriend. That'd be so cute!"

Shinobu blushed and shook her head. "I wanted to go to _Toudai_ long before he was my boyfriend, Akiko-_chan_. This just makes it better."

Akiko cocked her head and said, "Really? So, why did you want to go back then?"

Shinobu sighed and smiled, wryly. "Back then, Kei-_kun_'s promise was so important to everyone, and we were all wondering which girl he had promised so long ago, and I thought that, maybe, if I went to _Toudai_, I'd be just like that girl. You know, the one he promised when he was young. But, deep in my heart, I wanted to go most of all because Keitaro always believed in me. He always thought I could do anything I wanted, and I wanted to prove to him that his faith was justified. So, I resolved to try for _Toudai_." Shinobu thought for a moment, and said, "Then, when Kanako, Keitaro's half-sister, came to visit, Narusegawa-_senpai_ and I had an argument about Keitaro, and right then, I knew that I would do anything to get into _Toudai_. I wanted to get in because, for the first time, I wasn't satisfied just standing back and pushing him back to her. I wanted to have my chance, too."

Akiko smiled, and said, "I'm really impressed, Shinobu-_chan_. Most people try for _Toudai_ so they can be rich, or famous, or powerful, or because other people expect them to try for it. In your case, though it really means something special to you." She leaned over and gave Shinobu a hug, and smiled again. "I really hope you get in."

Shinobu hugged her back, very tightly, and said, "Thank you, Akiko-_chan_. I hope you get in someplace nearby, so we can see each other all the time!"

They were interrupted by the instructor passing out both the correction sheets and their answers from the test, and they began grading.

-----

Keitaro was waiting outside the seminar building when Shinobu came running out and threw her arms around him. He laughed and said, "That good, huh?" Shinobu smiled and pressed one finger to his lips, then followed it with a soft, slow kiss. "Oh, wow. _That_ good?"

Shinobu nodded, emphatically. "Seven hundred and forty-five points. I'm way above the cutoff. And on top of that, my friend, Akiko-_chan_, scored well enough that she can test for any of the colleges around here. So, yes, very good."

Keitaro smiled and kissed her. "Congratulations, Shinobu," he said. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

Shinobu's cheeks flushed and she smiled even more, and said, softly, "I know, my Kei-_kun_. Even if no one else did, even if I didn't, you always believed that I could do whatever I wanted. Do you have any idea how much that meant to me?"

Keitaro cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her blushing skin, gently. "I do, Shinobu-_chan_, because I know you felt that way about me, as well. Even when any of the others thought I would never make it into _Toudai_, you did. You know, Kitsune told me, once, about how you all went to _Toudai_ to find out whether or not the three of us Ronins had gotten in, and everyone was leaving, but you refused to go until you'd made sure my name wasn't there. If it hadn't been for you, maybe I'd never have found out, but you believed I had a real chance."

Shinobu felt as though she couldn't stop smiling, but she didn't mind. Keitaro took her hand and they walked back to the Hinatasou. The first person they encountered when they returned was Su, who literally threw herself off of the second-floor balcony to land at their feet, grinning. "So, did you do it, Shinobu-_chan_? What'd you get?" Su asked, playfully.

Shinobu giggled. "You're smart, so you'll just have to guess!" She grinned at Su, knowingly. "I'll give you a hint, it's more than six hundred."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... wait, more than six hundred? So you made the cutoff! Yaaaay!" Su spun around and ran into the house to tell everyone, as Keitaro and Shinobu followed.

When they got inside, they were sucked into yet another victory celebration, which went on even longer than the last one. The next morning, Keitaro couldn't remember much of what went on, except that he had the distinct impression that Su had built some sort of machine that tidied up after the parties and transported the people to bed, because he couldn't recall going upstairs, let alone getting into bed.

He sat up, and his head throbbed in protest, but he fought it down and slowly got himself together. He looked for his clothes from the night before, but had no success in finding them. Later that morning, he was reading a paper on the origins of Japanese feudalism when there was a light knock on his door.

"Come in!" he said.

Mutsumi quietly slid the door open and stepped lightly inside. "Hello, Kei-_kun_," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ehn," he grunted. "My head hurts."

"Oh, mine, too," she said, sitting down at the table. "I always drink just a little too much at parties like that."

"Heh. Well, at least we don't have them every day. Every _other_ day, yes, but certainly not every day," he said, grinning. "Erm, Mutsumi-_san_, is there something you needed me for?"

Mutsumi smiled at him, and asked, "Would you mind if we talked for a bit? I wanted to talk to you after the last party, but everyone was so busy, I thought it would be better to wait until things had calmed down for you. I heard about your graduate offer, Urashima-_kun_, that's fabulous!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess we're both going to be staying there for a few more years. What'd you decide to study for your grad work?"

"Oh, I wanted to keep studying topology. I'm not sure what I'll do for a dissertation, but I find field theory so interesting."

Keitaro laughed, softly. "I'm no good at any of that, Mutsumi-_san_, so I'll have to take your word for it. It makes my brain hurt, and that's not a good thing, this morning. What would you like to talk about?"

Mutsumi looked down at the tabletop, and said, very seriously, "You, me, and Shinobu-_chan_. I think there are a few things I need to ask you."

Keitaro was surprised by the change in Mutsumi. "Of course, ask me anything you want," he said, a little concerned for her.

Mutsumi nodded, and, not meeting his eyes, asked quietly, "How did you feel about me, Keitaro?"

Keitaro was taken aback by the question, and couldn't answer for a moment. He looked at Mutsumi, who finally met his eyes. He saw tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, and the realization of how she had felt about him crashed down on him like a ten-ton weight. He floundered about helplessly for an answer, wanting to tell her something that would make her feel better, but he couldn't find anything.

"I don't know how to answer that yet, Mutsumi-_san_," he said. "Do you mind if I think about it for a minute?"

Mutsumi couldn't help but smile a little through her tears, and said, "Of course not, Kei-_kun_. Whenever you're ready. I can wait."

Keitaro blinked, and suddenly, hearing her response, he had an answer to the question. "I... I always felt so comfortable around you, Mutsumi-_san_. I mean, I never felt like I had to worry about what you thought of me, because I knew instinctively that you weren't going to judge me. Thinking back on it, I should've given you more of a chance... or even a chance at all. I was so enamored of Narusegawa, then, that everything I did was to please her, and to make sure that we could be together in the end. I guess I didn't even think about what you felt until it was too late."

Mutsumi let her eyes fall back to the table, and gave out a shuddering sigh, as though trying to hold herself together. "It would never have been 'too late', Kei-_kun_. You were the only person I cared about."

Keitaro just looked at her, and slid over to where she sat, wrapping his arms around her. Mutsumi pressed her face into his chest, much like Narusegawa had, but instead of pulling herself together, she clutched his shirt and cried into it. Keitaro had never seen Mutsumi like this, so he almost didn't know how to act. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth, which only seemed to make her cry even harder. He squeezed her, and she clutched him even more tightly, and whispered, "All I wanted was for everyone to be with the right person, but why couldn't you have been my right person?"

Keitaro sighed, softly, and said, "Narusegawa-_san_ said something a little like that, you know. I'll tell you the same thing I told her: you're far too important to me to lose you. Narusegawa is my best friend, but you're like my twin sister, Mutsumi-_san_."

Mutsumi winced slightly at that, and laughed wryly. "Shinobu-_chan_ told me something like that when she and I talked. She never had an older sister, so we agreed that we'd be sisters. And now you... 'oh, what a tangled web we weave.'"

Keitaro laughed softly. "Mutsumi, you're the nicest person I've ever met. I don't think you have to worry about being alone."

Mutsumi fixed him with another uncharacteristically serious glance, and said, "That would assume that I'm scared of being alone, Keitaro. You know I haven't dated anyone else since I met you at _Toudai_, right?"

Keitaro blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Mutsumi nodded. "I didn't _want_ to date anyone else, because I didn't love anyone else. I kept hoping that you'd realize that Naru-_san_ wasn't able to reconcile herself with being in a relationship with you, and that one day, you'd show up at my door, and we'd..." Mutsumi trailed off, hanging her head once more.

Keitaro couldn't think of anything reassuring to say, so he said, "I'm sorry, Mutsumi. I knew you were interested in me, but I don't think I ever understood how much. Can you forgive me for being blind?"

Mutsumi looked at him, and though there were tears in her eyes, the old, friendly sparkle had returned. "You don't have to apologize, Kei-_kun_. You followed your heart, and in the end, it led you to something wonderful. Perhaps mine will, as well."

Keitaro laughed. "Haitani and Shirai are still after me to set one or the other of them up with you, you know."

Mutsumi grinned. "Anything but that. But Kei-_kun_?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget what I've said, today. I want you and Shinobu-_chan_ to be perfectly happy, because she loves you so much that it makes my heart happy just being around her." Mutsumi closed her eyes and looked at the floor, whispering, "But... if it doesn't work out for some reason, remember what I've told you? Please?"

Keitaro squeezed Mutsumi's hand and said, "I can't think about things like that now, you know that. I know you understand that I'm going to give Shinobu my all." Mutsumi nodded, and started to speak, but Keitaro interrupted her, and said, "I think I know what you meant, though."

Mutsumi nodded again, and said, "I think it sounded a little bad when I said it. I don't mean that you should expect it to end. I don't _want_ it to end between you two, because it's so beautiful, and you're each so happy. What I mean is, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, if you need me, I'll be at your side in a second. Only, this time, I don't think I'll be able to let you go."

Keitaro smiled and helped her stand up. "I'll remember that, I promise. Did you want to ask me anything else, Mutsumi-_san_?"

Mutsumi shook her head, then paused, and said, tentatively, "Actually, I think there is something else. There are several unused rooms in this dormitory, right?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, we haven't taken in any tenants, so 305, 303, 202, and 203 are still open. Why?"

Mutsumi laughed. "Because I'd like to live here, silly. I visit all the time, it's like I already live here. I'd pay whatever you wanted."

Keitaro smiled. "That's a great idea. You can take whatever room you'd like. When will you move in?"

"Probably this weekend. I have classes all week, and though I don't have much to pack, I'd still like to do it right."

"Okay, then, we'll come and help you whenever you're ready."

Mutsumi smiled. "Wonderful. And now, I have to go home, but soon, that'll be right here, won't it? Bye!" With that, she slipped out into the hall.

About ten minutes later, Shinobu walked into Keitaro's room. "I came by earlier," she said, sitting next to him at the table, "but you were talking with Mutsumi-_san_, and I didn't want to interrupt. Is she okay? It sounded like she was crying."

Keitaro nodded. "I swear, ever since we had our talk that night, I've had more girls tell me they loved me than in the rest of my life put together. I wonder why no one ever told me before?"

Shinobu settled on his lap, and said, "I think everyone was waiting for something to happen, whether it was with you and Naru-_senpai_, or someone else. I think we all care about each other so much that we don't want to get in the way of one another's happiness, so we instinctively waited for some sort of signal. I would never have said anything to you unless I'd failed that test, and even then, you had to pry it out of me."

"I guess so," said Keitaro. "I just wish I didn't feel like I was hurting so many people by not noticing all these things, or..."

Shinobu touched his cheek, softly, and whispered, "It's not your fault. Some people would call you simple-minded, but you're not. You're earnest, and you don't look for hidden meaning in things that people say or do. I love that about you: I can trust you without ever having to worry that you say one thing to me while you mean another."

Keitaro flushed, and said, "I'm not really sure about that. I mean, I can lie about things. I _have_ lied before, to you."

Shinobu patted his cheek and said, "But you apologized, and you made up for it, and I forgave you anyway. I had to forgive you: I loved you more than anything in the world."

Keitaro smiled at her. "You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing that," he said.

Shinobu laughed softly and kissed his nose. "You'd better not! Hmmph. I'd be quite put out, if that were the case." She pouted dramatically.

Keitaro squeezed her hands in his and said, "I won't. I promise."

Shinobu smiled. "Good," she said. "Now, about the reason I came in here..." she grinned, and pulled his lips down to hers.

A/N - Just for those who are curious, the _daimyo_ of the Mutsu province in 1573 was Terumune, who headed the Date clan. He was one of the lucky few _daimyo_ who retired (though he died in a struggle after being kidnapped), and was succeeded by his son, Date Masamune, who was a great ally of Tokugawa Ieyasu.


	7. Anticipating Toudai

A/N - I apologize for the length of time between this update and my last, but there were a few things I wanted to have beta-read before I posted this, since the way this chapter comes out will determine the rest of my story. This is the last of the completed chapters. The original ending to the fic is now in the in-progress Chapter 8. I've already got my girlfriend and a couple of other people to beta-read, but if anyone else desperately wants to, I'd be more than happy to oblige you. The more the merrier, is how I see it. Updates will come fairly slowly after this one, but I will finish this fic.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, I'm not lucky enough to own Love Hina: Akamatsu is in that enviable position.

**Chapter 7** - Anticipating _Toudai_

On the day before the examination, Shinobu took the advice of her seminar instructors, and rested. Keitaro had to assist Seta in cataloguing a set of Bronze Age Hellenistic artifacts, so he couldn't spend the day with her, but he promised that he would take her on a date that evening, and secretively suggested that she dress nicely for it, as he left.

Kitsune overheard, and came down the stairs into the lobby, grinning. "Shinobu," she said, "How about you and I go shopping, since this is your first real date with Keitaro?"

Shinobu smiled at the older girl, and said, "That sounds nice. I need to get a dress for tonight, because I don't have anything very... well, dressy."

Kitsune laughed. "I'd loan you one of mine, but I don't think that's what you want. And I think it'd make poor Keitaro's brain shut down."

Shinobu smiled. "I'll remember that for some other time, Kitsune-_san_," she said conspiratorially.

The two of them went down to the city, and browsed. Despite her personal tastes in clothing, Kitsune actually had a fairly good eye for fashion, and she quickly picked a set of dresses that Shinobu liked. While Shinobu went to try them on, Kitsune sat and browsed through a catalogue. Shinobu came out with a dress in her hands, and Kitsune smiled inwardly. She'd chosen a simple, knee-length, sleeveless satin dress with no adornment at all. It was a rich, dark red, almost the color of a fine claret, and was cut low, but not so low that it was of questionable intent. All in all, it was a very subtle, mature choice, and Kitsune approved greatly.

"I like this one best, but I can't afford it," Shinobu said, sadly, as she went to return it to the rack.

Kitsune smiled and placed her hand on Shinobu's shoulder. "Perhaps not, but don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

Shinobu looked up at Kitsune with surprise. "Really? You'd buy this for me? Why?" she asked.

Kitsune smiled and leaned over, looking into Shinobu's eyes. "Think of it as my gift to you _and_ Keitaro. People like you are what's right with the world."

Shinobu felt herself tearing up, and hugged Kitsune. "Thank you so much, Kitsune-_san_!"

Kitsune hugged her back and said, "You're welcome, Shinobu. Now you take this dress, and you wow him. Make him realize every second just how lucky he is that he's with you."

Shinobu smiled and said, "I will, Kitsune-_san_. Oh, and Kitsune?"

"Yeah?"

"I know he likes you. Seta-_san_, I mean. He's a little... slow, but he'll get it, someday," Shinobu said.

Kitsune smiled at her. "I know he will, Shinobu. I can wait as long as I need to."

The girls went around picking out other incidentals for Shinobu's date: a pair of matching shoes, a small handbag, and, at Kitsune's urging, garments that made Shinobu blush almost as red as her dress. She tried to tell Kitsune that she wasn't sure if they'd be needed, or even appropriate, but Kitsune smiled and said, "No one said you had to do anything with them _now_. Someday, maybe, but they'll be your own secret, to reveal when you feel the time is right."

When they got back, it was already early afternoon, and Shinobu hurried off to her bedroom to prepare. She felt more nervous about the upcoming date than she did about her exams, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, she mused, as she put her hair up with a pair of silver-tipped ebony hairsticks. She heard a soft knock on her door, and said, "Come in!"

Motoko opened the door, silently, and padded in. She sat down and smiled. "You look very nice, Shinobu-_chan_," she said.

Shinobu giggled softly. "Thank you, Motoko-_san_. Did you want to ask me something?"

Motoko shook her head and said, "It's been such a long time since any of us went on a date, I thought it would be interesting to see what it was like."

Shinobu smiled and said, "I hope you're not jealous, Motoko-_san_."

Motoko blushed slightly, and said, "Don't worry, like everyone else, I wish you the best of luck. I do wish I were in your position, though."

Shinobu laughed and said, "What, you mean nervous and anxious and about ready to jump out of my skin with anticipation?"

Motoko smiled. "Actually, yes. Dates are not something with which I have had much experience."

Shinobu lightly patted the older girl's hand. "Don't worry about that. You're more of the courtly-love type, anyway, Motoko-_san_." She smiled.

Motoko laughed softly. "I think you're right. Thank you, Shinobu." She turned her head to the door. "And I think Urashima-_san_ just returned. I'll go tell him that you're almost done preparing."

Shinobu smiled. "Thank you, Motoko-_san_." As the older girl left, she smiled and thought, _Of course, I'm more of the courtly-love type, too. That's why we both fell in love with Keitaro. He's such a wonderfully old-fashioned gentleman._ She stood up, and returned to her mirror, making sure everything looked just right, attempting to avoid thinking about putting on the unmentionables that Kitsune had talked her into getting.

-----

After Motoko told him that Shinobu was almost ready, Keitaro went to his room and picked out a dark-grey suit, white shirt, and (on the orders of Kitsune) a dark red tie. He wasn't particularly pressed for time, but hurried through dressing all the same, because the anticipation of his date with Shinobu was almost unbearable. He dressed quickly, and half-walked, half-ran downstairs. He paced back and forth in the lobby, until he heard a soft voice say, "Kei-_kun_? I'm ready."

Keitaro's head whipped around so fast, he almost injured himself. Shinobu stood on the stairs, her hands clasping a small handbag that matched the deep color of her dress. Her hair was up, except for two locks that fell forward, along the edge of her neckline. If she was wearing any makeup other than lipstick, he couldn't tell. _It's the same lipstick as she wore that first time,_ he thought,_ or the same shade. God, she's beautiful._ He found that his mouth was both wide open and utterly dry, and he couldn't say a word.

Shinobu giggled softly. "Goodness, I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction. I was going to ask you what you thought, but I've got an idea." She came down the stairs and leaned up, gently pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'm ready to go when you are, my Kei-_kun_."

Keitaro cleared his throat a couple of times before he trusted himself to speak. "Um. Kentaro let me borrow his car, I hope that's alright."

Shinobu smiled. "Kei-_kun_, anything is alright, as long as it's with you." She paused, and laughed. "Wow, that sounds incredibly cliched, doesn't it?" she said. "And yet, it's exactly how I feel. Maybe it's cliched because people who've been in love all feel that way."

Keitaro smiled and kissed her hand. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, sliding the door of the Hinatasou open, theatrically. Shinobu smiled and nodded, and they walked out to the lot, where Kentaro had left his car. He helped her into her side, and got in. "Now, just to reassure you, I _am_ a better driver than Seta-_san_," he said, as he pulled out, and started driving down the hill.

Shinobu laughed and said, "Kei-_kun_, Tama-_chan_ is a better driver than Seta-_san_." They talked as he drove, and she realized that he was driving away from Hinata, towards Tokyo. Shinobu looked over curiously. "_Senpai_, where are we going?"

Keitaro smiled and reached into his pocket, producing two tickets. "This, first."

Shinobu took them from him and read them over. "Oh! We're going to the theatre at Ginza? What are they putting on tonight?"

Keitaro grinned. "They're putting on several one-act plays, as always, but we're specifically going to see the performance of Act Three of 'Benten Kozo'. Would you like to know why?"

Shinobu smiled. "Aside from the fact that it's one of the great _kabuki_ plays, you mean?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, aside from that. You remember when Haitani and Shirai were in the plays with us at the Hinata Beach Tea House, right? Well, they decided to go into drama, and they're performing in it, tonight. Well, they're not both performing. Shirai's a wonder with tech and prop work, so he'll probably be behind the scenes. Haitani's got the right personality for acting, so he's actually landed the role of Benten Kozo Kikunosuke."

Shinobu blinked. "Um, doesn't that mean that he...?"

Keitaro laughed. "Yes, he's an _onnagata_ tonight. But he got us some reserve tickets, so we'll be right up front. I would think he wouldn't want me to see him like this, because I might never let him live it down, but then, he loves what he does."

Once they got to the city and found a space in which to park, they went to the theatre. They found their way to their seats, and waited as others filed in. When the lights dimmed, Shinobu's eyes lit up and she leaned forward, watching intently. She had to restrain herself from delighted laughter as a barely-recognizable Haitani walked demurely onstage in a kimono, as Benten was impersonating the daughter of a samurai. The character's high, feminine voice was almost nothing like Haitani's own, and the accent was incredibly cultured. She watched as Benten pretended to steal cloth from a merchant and was accused of stealing. Benten demanded compensation for being falsely accused. When a passing samurai exposed Benten for the thief he was, and Haitani's voice returned to his own as he showed his tattoo, she was amazed at his ability to recreate the role with such precision. The act ended, and she turned to Keitaro and said, "Haitani's really good, you know."

Keitaro nodded. "I see now why he got such a famous role. I wonder if we can track him down and congratulate him?"

"I think I can help you with that," said a voice by Keitaro's shoulder.

"Hey, Shirai! How're you doing?" Keitaro said, smiling at his pudgy, bespectacled friend.

"I'm doing really well, actually. This is a great job," said Shirai. "Now, more importantly, you said you needed two tickets to this. I want to know: who's the hottie?"

Shinobu blushed until she was almost the color of her dress, and Keitaro said, "You know Shinobu, don't you, Shirai? You've met her dozens of times."

Shirai gawked. "Whoa! I didn't even recognize you! Wow, Keitaro, you're one lucky little son of a..."

Keitaro laughed. "Yeah, I am. So, will we get to talk to Haitani?"

"Yep. I'll get him after the crowd disperses. He was pretty damned good, wasn't he?"

Shinobu nodded and said, "Oh, my, yes. I've never seen someone do Benten's transition between woman and man so well before."

"Well, we do have you guys to thank for that. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were breakout roles for us. So, where are you guys going after this? You're on a date, I guess," he said, awaiting Keitaro's usual flustered reaction.

Keitaro shook his head and said, "It's a secret. And yes, we're on a date. Actually, we've been together for a while, but this is our first actual date."

Shirai growled. "Argh! You lucky little...! Always hanging around with beautiful women. I don't suppose any of the ones you know would be interested in..."

Keitaro patted Shirai on the shoulder, and said, sadly, "I've been trying, really. If I make any progress, I'll let you know. Hey, there's Haitani!" He waved, and Haitani came over.

"Whoa, Keitaro, who's the hot chick? Are you two together?" asked Haitani as he smiled at Shinobu, a flower popping up between his fingers.

Shinobu's blush, which had receded, came back even deeper than before. Keitaro laughed and said, "Shinobu. My girlfriend. You know her, remember?"

Haitani's reaction almost perfectly mirrored Shirai's. After he had been calmed down with further promises from Keitaro to try to fix him up with one of the residents of the Hinatasou, he said, "So, what'd you think? And don't poke fun at me for the role, I've heard enough about it from this guy." He poked Shirai in the ribs.

Shinobu said, "You were incredible as Benten, Haitani-_san_. Better than anyone I've ever seen in the role."

Haitani laughed and said self-deprecatingly, "Oh, I'm not _that_ good, really. But it's a great role to play, and the history of the role kind of sweeps you up in it, you know?" Shirai nodded.

Keitaro said, "I agree with Shinobu-_chan_, Haitani. That was a world-class performance. I'm really glad you found a dream of your own."

Haitani laughed and said, "This is only part of my dream. The second part would be to be in your shoes, or maybe Mutsumi's arms..."

Keitaro grinned. "You guys should come up to the Hinatasou more often, then. Spend some time up there and get to know the girls better. They're the kind of girls who need to know a person before they date them, you know?"

Haitani nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's worth a shot."

Keitaro looked at his watch and said, "Oh! We have to go! We don't want to miss our reservation!"

He and Shinobu quickly said goodbye to Haitani and Shirai, and hurried out of the theater. In the car again, Shinobu smiled. "Kei-_kun_, are you seriously thinking about getting the girls to date them?"

Keitaro laughed, softly. "They're not bad people. They just don't know anything about girls. Well, not that I do, either, but you know what I mean. They have their own style, and it's not going to get them anywhere, so maybe I can steer them in another direction."

Shinobu smiled and looked out the window as they drove through the city. Suddenly, they turned left into the parking lot of the Park Square Hyatt in Shinjuku. Shinobu vaguely remembered the hotel from sometime in her past, but she couldn't place it. Keitaro led her inside to an elevator, and she kept trying, unsuccessfully, to remember when she'd been here before. Shinobu watched the numbers climb, and they got off at the fortieth floor. She only knew of one restaurant on the fortieth floor of any hotel in Tokyo, and looked at Keitaro with her mouth agape. "You mean... Kozue? You reserved us a table at _Kozue_?"

Keitaro smiled at her and squeezed her hand, gently. "Well, I knew we wouldn't have much time to do this before your exam, and after your exam, the girls are probably going to want to have a party, so this was the only time I thought we'd definitely have to ourselves around now, so I made reservations for two at Kozue a while ago. The theatre thing just happened to work out."

Shinobu leaned up and kissed him, very softly. "You are the sweetest man I've ever met. But how long is 'a while?'"

Keitaro laughed. "Um, about five weeks."

Shinobu just blushed a bright red hugged him very tightly.

When they went in, they were shown quickly to a small table by one of the windows. Shinobu looked out over the city as the sun set, and smiled. "Wow," she breathed as the city lights started to come on. She could see a reflection of herself in the window, and wondered if the blush would ever leave her cheeks.

The sommelier came over and introduced himself, asked if they would be needing his assistance in choosing a wine with dinner. Keitaro looked at Shinobu, who shyly inclined her head to him, indicating that it was his choice. Keitaro said, "I don't think we'll have wine, tonight, but can you bring a bottle of the _Kozue_ _Daiginjo_ sake?" The sommelier smiled and hurried off to get some.

Shinobu smiled. "I've heard that it's some of the best sake in the world. Kitsune-_san_ is going to have an absolute fit if she finds out I had _Kozue_ _Daiginjo_ before she did."

Keitaro laughed, and said, "Knowing her, once she finds out where we went, that'll be the first question she asks."

They sat and talked, each of them ordering _dobin mushi_, pouring the light soup out of the miniature teapots and eating it slowly, enjoying each other's company. Shinobu leaned over and softly said, "Kei-_kun_, this is wonderful. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Keitaro smiled, and said, "I'm glad you like it, Shinobu." He blushed and asked quietly, "Erm, Shinobu-_chan_, I don't know as much as you do about good food, so can you recommend something for me?"

Shinobu thought for a moment. "Well, all of the articles I've read about this restaurant have been very complimentary of the seared fillet of beef in a _hoba_ leaf, maybe you should try that."

Keitaro nodded, and when their waiter returned, asking what they would choose for an entree, he ordered that. Shinobu chose a simmered, _miso_-infused butterfish. When their food was brought to the table, Keitaro nearly burned himself on the charcoal that was searing the meat before Shinobu realized what it was and gently moved his hand away. "Why do they bring it like that?" he asked, looking at his reddened hand with confusion on his face.

Shinobu smiled. "That way, they bring it out very rare, and you remove the meat when you feel it is done to your taste. But be careful, because it's quite hot."

Keitaro laughed, softly, and said, "Shinobu-_chan_, I'm beginning to think you know almost everything there is to know about cooking."

She smiled and said, "Oh, I don't know that much. It's just that growing up in a restaurant taught me all sorts of basic techniques, that's all." She reached over with her _hashi_, lightly picked a sliver of beef from his plate, and grinned. "Even something as fancy as this is based on the same principle as the beef in a beefbowl." With that, she popped the beef into her mouth and smiled.

They ate, quietly, and Keitaro was amazed at just how well everything was prepared. Shinobu sat across from him, and he could tell from her expression that she was analyzing every bite. _I wonder if, next week, we'll come down to dinner and find _dobin mushi_ set out for everyone. She's so good at this_, he thought.

When their waiter came by to ask if they wanted anything after their entree, Keitaro looked over at Shinobu, who said, "No, thank you, _senpai_. I'd love to, but I don't think I should eat too heavily the night before my exams."

Keitaro nodded, and asked for the check. When it came, Shinobu had a burning desire to look, but knew that would be rude, and waited while Keitaro paid. They returned to the car, and as they drove back out of Tokyo, Shinobu looked back on the hotel, and she swore she could pick out the window where they had been seated. _Every time I come by here, now, I know I'll look up and remember every second of this night_, she thought.

They drove back to the Hinatasou in silence, neither of them needing to say a word. Shinobu leaned over and kissed Keitaro on the cheek, very softly, and sat back in her seat, watching the road. When they returned, it was getting late, and Keitaro walked Shinobu to her room.

When she came to her room, she picked up a robe and started to tell him goodnight. As soon as she looked at her bed, however, she stopped and said, in a nearly inaudible whisper, "No, I don't want to be here, tonight." She turned around and looked at Keitaro, and suddenly, her cheeks lit up a bright red, and she looked firmly at the floor. _Oh, how do I ask this? I can't seem to get the words out! What do I do?_

Keitaro leaned over and asked, "Is there something wrong, Shinobu-_chan_?"

Shinobu's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times. _We've been dating for months, now, why is this so hard to ask?_

Keitaro took her hands in his and squeezed them. "You can tell me anything, Shinobu. What is it?"

Shinobu smiled and whispered quickly, as though she were afraid of stopping halfway through, "May I stay with you, tonight, Kei-_kun_?"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "Shinobu, angel, do you mean...?"

Shinobu had been blushing before, but at this suggestion, she felt as if her cheeks were on fire. "No!" she said loudly, then took a deep breath to calm down. In a softer voice, she said, "No. I'm just not quite ready for that, yet, and certainly not the night before my exams. I just mean that I want to sleep, this night, wrapped in your arms. I want to wake up tomorrow morning, on the most important day of my life, with you there."

Keitaro blushed, and said, "I'd love that, Shinobu." He took her hand and led her back to his room, where he unrolled the futon. He turned around so that she could undress and slide under the duvet without him watching, and she giggled.

"You are _such_ a gentleman, Kei-_kun_. I love that, and I love you." She slipped into the robe she'd brought from her room, and slid under the covers. As soon as she was under there, Keitaro began to undress, but looked over at her with a slightly hunted expression. Shinobu laughed in spite of herself, and a part of her decided to take advantage of the situation, despite the protests of her shy side. "Oh, I never said anything about _me_ looking away, Keitaro. No, I think I'll enjoy this. Consider it my revenge for all the accidental peeks over the years." Keitaro blushed furiously, and undressed as quickly as he could, tossing his robe on and diving under the covers. Shinobu mock-pouted fiercely, but kissed his cheek as he settled in.

Keitaro stroked her hair back from her face, and asked, "Are you comfortable? I can get you another pillow, if you'd like."

Shinobu smiled. "No, you're all I need, Kei-_kun_," she whispered, before kissing him again. "Goodnight," she said, and burrowed her face into his chest. "Thank you for the most perfect night of my life."

Keitaro wrapped his arms tightly around her and said, "Goodnight, my Shinobu."

-----

The morning came far too quickly for either of them. Shinobu gently disengaged herself from Keitaro's arms, and kissed him softly until he woke up. "Good morning, Kei-_kun_. I have to start getting ready for my test. I'll be back in a bit," she said, and slid the door open and closed.

Keitaro sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt surprisingly content, and wondered if he were perhaps still dreaming. Naru's voice calling him from the room above convinced him that he wasn't, and he said, "Come on down, Naru-_san_."

Naru slid down the ladder, and sat down on the bottom rung. "How's she doing, Keitaro?"

Keitaro cocked his head. "You're not upset or anything by the fact that she and I spent the night together?" he asked.

Naru smiled, a little. "You'd think I would be, but I'm not, not really. It's odd, thinking that the two of you were right below me, but from what I can tell, you didn't do anything at all. I think that's very sweet, actually."

Keitaro laughed, a little uncomfortably. "I certainly hope you don't make a habit of listening in on what happens in my room, Narusegawa."

Naru blushed, and said, "No, I don't. I just happened to hear you two come back, that's all. I eavesdropped a bit, but I normally can't hear anything that's not shouted from down here."

"Alright, then," Keitaro said. "And Shinobu-_chan_ is doing just fine. I think she's ready to get this over with, actually. Oh, I've been meaning to congratulate you on your acceptance to the graduate program in English. Good work!"

Naru smiled. "You know, I only applied for that because you and Mutsumi were going to be in graduate school, and everyone else was going to be there, assuming that Shinobu passes her test. That way, we really can all go to _Toudai_ together."

The door slid open, and Shinobu came back in. "Oh, good morning, Naru-_senpai_," she said. "How are you this morning?"

Naru smiled. "I'm doing very well. I wanted to wish you luck on your exams, today."

"Thank you, Naru-_senpai_," Shinobu said, and ran off to make herself breakfast.

Naru watched her go, and said, "I think we should go down and make breakfast for her. After all, she made food for us when we had our tests."

Keitaro nodded, and they went downstairs to help. When they offered to make her breakfast, Shinobu thanked them, but protested that it helped her focus, so it wasn't long before they fell into their normal roles as assistants. Before long, they had made breakfast, and all the others were waiting for them at the table. Everyone wished Shinobu luck, especially Su, who could hardly be pried away from her.

Keitaro and Shinobu left a little early, so that Shinobu wouldn't have to worry about missing her test. They rode the train in, and Keitaro was amazed at how peaceful Shinobu looked. When he remarked on it, she smiled at him and said, "It's all a front, Kei-_kun_. I'm confident, but I can't help feeling scared to death at the same time, you know?"

Keitaro nodded. "I remember that feeling far too well," he said, as they arrived at Shibuya and hurried to catch the train to Komaba-to-daime. When they got to the Komaba campus, Keitaro gave Shinobu a reassuring hug, and kissed her, softly. "I'll be here when you get out, Shinobu-_chan_. Good luck"

Shinobu smiled, a little weakly, and went over to have her exam ticket checked. She turned and waved to Keitaro before she disappeared into the building where her exam was being held. When she got to her seat, she thought, _I've done everything I can to prepare for this moment. The rest is up to fate. I wonder how Kei-_kun_ felt when he was taking these exams? Probably as nervous as I feel._ She looked at the forbidding blankness of the exam booklet in front of her.

"Please read the directions carefully, and mark your answers in the appropriate spaces on your answer sheets. Anyone believed to be cheating will be removed and denied a chance to re-sit this exam. You may open your exam booklets and begin," announced the proctor, marking off time on the board.

A/N - Just a little bit of trivia, but it seems that Kozue is the restaurant at which Naru and Seta met in the Christmas Special, though it's never explicitly stated. When Naru runs into the building, however, the sign outside reads "-ATT", which, in expensive hotels, can really only indicate a Hyatt, and the restaurant is on the very top, with the same window design, etc.

Also, an _onnagata_ is a male actor who plays a female character in traditional _kabuki_.


	8. Unimaginable

A/N - Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I've been working on my KeiMot fic (hooray for plot bunnies), and I've been trying to nail down exactly what I'm doing for Talon's magnificent Fanboy War Prequel epic. Also, I'm returning to the States this coming Monday, so packing and tying up loose ends has consumed my time, as well.

As before, I don't own Love Hina.

**Chapter 8** - Unimaginable

Two weeks later, Shinobu woke up at the crack of dawn. Before she opened her eyes, she thought, _This will either be my first day as a college student or a failure. I don't know what I'd do if it were the latter._ She turned and looked at Keitaro, who was still sleeping contentedly, and who seemed to have taken most of the covers. _I think I'll kick him next time he steals them all. Or kiss him. One or the other._ She leaned over and brushed his hair softly from his face. _It's so nice, spending the night with him. I'm sure it's driving him crazy, but he's been so honorable, waiting for me to make the decision for myself._ She kissed his forehead and got up, letting him sleep a little longer.

Shinobu dressed quietly in her own room, and sat down at her desk, watching the sunlight begin to touch her floor. She couldn't find her subway card, so she dug through a drawer in search of it. Her fingers touched a small book in the back, and she smiled to herself. She pulled it out and flipped through the worn pages.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Keitaro leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Whatcha lookin' at, Shinobu-_chan_?" he asked, sleepily.

Shinobu blushed, and was about to hide the book, but changed her mind. She said, "Just some sketches I drew a few years ago of us." She showed him a few, where they were invariably kissing or holding hands. "It was just a little crush," she said, grinning.

Keitaro laughed, softly. "This is very cute, Shinobu. I'm still amazed that you've felt this way for so long." He flipped through the book, and smiled. "I remember you had so much fun with me at that summer festival. Do you still have that plushie I won?"

Shinobu smiled and pointed at the cluster of stuffed animals lined up along her bed, and right in the middle was the rather ugly little figure. She said, "I used to hold onto it every night while I slept. It was the only thing anyone had ever won just for me."

Keitaro smiled, and leaned over to kiss her again. "So, are you nervous?" he asked.

Shinobu nodded, and hugged him tightly. "Kei-_kun_, if I don't get in, will you still love me?"

Keitaro stroked her hair softly and said, "Of course, Shinobu-_chan_. After all, you still loved me even though I didn't get in. Even if you failed ten times, I'd still be cheering you on every year."

Shinobu smiled and burrowed into his robe. "When do you think we should go in? Do you want to bring the others along?"

Keitaro nodded. "Every time we've gone to see exam results with everyone, we've come away happy. I think that's a fairly good pattern."

"G'mornin', Urashima-_kun_, Shinobu-_chan_!" a sleepy voice came from the hallway. Mutsumi stood there, rubbing her eyes. "Today is the day you can see if you're listed, right?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded. "That's right, Mutsumi-_san_. I'd like to go early, actually, but I don't want to force everyone to get up."

Mutsumi smiled and said, "I don't really think that anyone will mind. After all, we won't get to do this for a while, after today, will we?"

Shinobu laughed. "I hope not."

They each went off to awaken the other residents. Keitaro nearly had to pull Kitsune onto her feet, and the only thing that woke Su up was a banana being waved under her nose. Within a couple of hours, though, everyone was awake and ready, and they left for _Toudai_.

Shinobu saw that a crowd had already gathered by the time they got there. She heard shouts of joy and heart-wrenching cries of defeat, but she blocked them out as the group from the Hinatasou moved through the mass of hopeful entrants. Her mind was spinning as she approached the emotionless white boards. _Oh, God, what'll happen if I don't get in? What will I do for the entire year, next year? How will I be able to fix it? Maybe this was all a mistake? Maybe I've been living in a daydream ever since the day I failed? He says he'll still love me even if I fail, will he? What will happen if I don't see my name?_ she thought, in a near-panicked state.

She stopped in front of one of the boards, and her hand sought out Keitaro's. She squeezed it as tightly as she could, and when he squeezed back, she opened her eyes. She searched down the list of numbers.

Her eyes stopped. She whispered, in an almost awed tone, "A10325. Maehara Shinobu."

Keitaro looked at her, smiling more broadly than she'd ever seen. She had only a split-second to catch his eye before all of the girls swept her up in their arms and began congratulating her. Kitsune cheered, Su bounced around, hugging random people, Naru applauded, Mutsumi and Motoko each smiled and hugged her. Shinobu was so full of glee at that point that she thought she might pass out.

Suddenly, it seemed as though time froze. Shinobu looked around, and every single part of that moment crystallized into her memory. She knew that, if someone asked her about the moment she got in, she'd be able to describe everything, from the position of her name on the accepted applicants list, to Keitaro's shoes, to the smell of the early spring air, to the shapes of the clouds overhead. It was as though time refused to go on until it was certain that she had lived the moment completely.

In that second, it was as though she could see every part of the last several years with different eyes. She could see herself in that sketchbook of Keitaro's where he'd sketched her smiling, even though she had been weeping. He had been right, though. She could see herself standing on the roof of the Hinatasou, running desperately from her parents, depending on Keitaro's protection. She could almost feel her cheeks light up with joy when he told her that he wished he could eat her cooking forever. She saw herself wandering around Japan, trying to track down Naru and Keitaro, because she was afraid she'd never see them again. She saw Keitaro's face as she asked him about kissing, and that bizarre piece of equipment Su created to get him to kiss her. She saw herself sending him back to Naru with a brave face. She saw Naru helping her with her homework while Keitaro was away. She saw Motoko practicing with her sword, Su chasing after Tama, Kitsune as she got out of the cab that Christmas in Tokyo. She saw Seta as Gyumaoh and Haruka's impassive but kind face. Memories flooded her consciousness, important ones and trivial, happy and sad, and she suddenly realized that the moment when Keitaro found her after she ran away from her mother on their moving day was the moment that her entire life had set itself on this course, and that nothing could ever have kept this from happening.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, time seemed to speed up to normal. Kitsune was asking her something, but Shinobu found that she couldn't even speak. She just laughed and spun around and around until she was dizzy and had to hang onto Motoko for balance.

Kitsune smiled. "Still in shock, I guess? I'll give you a bit before you make a decision," she said.

Shinobu took a few deep breaths and said, "I couldn't even hear you, Kitsune, I'm sorry! I just... I can't believe it!"

Kitsune grinned and said, "Don't worry. Every single one of you has gone completely catatonic after seeing your name up there. I just wanted to know what you wanted to do now, where you wanted to go to celebrate."

Shinobu laughed, and said, "I think I'll be in shock for the next four years. But for now, why don't we celebrate at home? That's where I'd like to be, most of all. I hope you don't mind."

Kitsune grinned. "Y'know, that works out great, because it just so happens that we have everything we need there for one hell of a victory celebration!"

The other girls cheered and tugged Shinobu along with them as they left. Shinobu reached back and grabbed Keitaro's hand and said, smiling, "Are you coming, Kei-_kun_?"

Keitaro took one last look at Shinobu's name up on the accepted list, and smiled, preserving the moment in his memory. He closed his eyes, and squeezed her hand. "Nothing could keep me away, Shinobu-_chan_."

-----

When they got back to the inn, Haruka was there, waiting. She looked down and grinned as she saw the group climbing the stairs in high spirits, and she called out, "Congratulations, Shinobu! We all knew you could do it!"

Shinobu laughed happily, and said, "Thank you so much, Haruka_-san_! We need help preparing another celebration!"

Haruka laughed, and said, "I think I can manage that." She looked down at the group of girls surrounding her very happy-looking nephew, and muttered softly to herself, "Six _Toudaisei_ in one house. I wonder if we could advertise this place as a study hall?" She looked up at the inn, and thought, _No, the secret isn't the inn, it's in each of the people who brought his or her own dreams here, and reached those dreams because of the love of others who were striving for their own. Better that it remain hidden, a dream in itself._ She couldn't shake the feeling that a bell had jingled softly off in the distance as she thought that. She shrugged, and said, as they got to the top, "Keitaro, why don't you help me carry up some drinks from the tea house?"

Keitaro nodded and followed her back down the stairs, in high spirits. Haruka seemed oddly serious, though, so he asked, "Haruka-_san_, is everything alright?"

Haruka smiled at him. "Yeah, pretty much. I've just got a couple of things I've been wondering, that's all. It can wait. Today's about celebrating. Just think, no one's going to have to study for entrance exams again!"

Keitaro laughed. "That has to be one of the best things I've ever heard. I wonder if we should hold some sort of bonfire for all of those horrible test books or something. Have everyone throw her own in, top them off with mine, and set it ablaze." Keitaro was actually warming to the idea, so a worried Haruka cut him off.

"I'm not sure our insurance covers bonfires. Of course, it covers Mecha-Tamago attacks, but that's only because of that "Act of Su" clause we have in there. Anyhow, Sara might want to look at them before she takes her exams, though that won't be for a few years."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, and said, "I should've guessed. Sara's still so attached to Seta-_san_, I guess there's no other place she'd want to go, either."

Haruka laughed. "Well, he's an easy guy to get attached to." She blinked, and said, "Hey, did you ever think your life would turn out like this when you first got here?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Not a chance. I still don't know how it happened."

Haruka opened the door of the tea house and walked to the kitchen, rummaging for the bottles. "Well, what happened was that you finally were around people who believed in you. My brother's not one who is particularly good at reassuring people, after all, and his wife is, shall we say, prone to doubting things."

Keitaro nodded. "That could be part of it, but I spent so much more time here fulfilling my duties as manager that I got much less studying done. How does that make sense?"

Haruka handed him a box overflowing with liquor bottles. "You studied less, but you learned more. It's that simple." She grimaced. "Will you stop looking at me like that? This is less alcohol than I usually bring to one of these!" she said as she hoisted another full box in her hands.

"I guess," Keitaro said, incredulously. "Anyhow, _Toudai_ is only part of it. I found some wonderful friends, and I met a girl who I love more than I could've imagined."

Haruka grinned. "And it only took you five years to figure it out," she said, teasingly. "But I'm happy for you. You and everyone here have made me really proud. Now, we'd better hurry before Kitsune goes nuts. Making her wait for booze isn't usually smart," she said, as they hurried up the steps to the celebration.

A/N - This author's note for this chapter is sort of the genesis for my editing of the story. As I said before, I have decided to remove virtually all of the conversational Japanese from my fic, and I think it keeps it rather cleaner than before.


	9. Faculties

A/N - After a long hiatus, I'm back! This fic will probably end up at 11 or 12 chapters, so we're fairly close to the end. I hope you still enjoy it! This chapter is relatively short, but I think it covers some important stuff. Reviews are still welcome!

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 9** - Faculties

The next few days were an absolute whirlwind of activity. Shinobu had to confirm her acceptance of _Toudai_'s offer, and registered all of the relevant paperwork. She was a little startled by the admission fee, which was around 300,000 yen, but after talking to her parents, they were so overjoyed that she had gotten in that they were more than willing to give her whatever assistance they required. Her father, in particular, said, "Shinobu-_chan_, you've done more than I was ever able to do. Now, go and make us even more proud of you."

The university confirmed that she was in their system as an incoming first-year student, and she and the other residents of the Hinatasou sat down in the converted lobby to try and pick out courses. Su suggested she try the engineering school, and Shinobu gave her a wide-eyed look that said, quite silently, that the world would end before she did that much math again.

Keitaro flipped through the coursebook and said, "Shinobu-_chan_, didn't you tell me a few months ago that you were thinking of doing something that involved drafting?"

Shinobu smiled. "Yes, that's a bit of an interest of mine. Why?"

Keitaro smiled. "Well, you'd be taking architecture courses, then. And that puts you right in the Faculty of Engineering."

Shinobu went pale as a sheet as Su catapulted out of her seat and glomped (the consensus among the residents was that there was no better word for what Su did to people) onto her. "But, won't that...?"

Keitaro nodded. "It'll involve some math, Shinobu-_chan_, and I know that's not your favorite subject. But it's not going to be differential equations and such, generally, because you're mostly working with geometry. Of course, the instructors at _Toudai_ are among the finest in the world. It's like one of the Ivy League schools you hear about in America. The school is good not just because they set a high requirement, but because their professors are at the tops of their fields." Keitaro managed to say that with a straight face, even as Shinobu opened her mouth to remind him of Seta. "Yes, him, too. He's a great archaeologist. He just has some... issues... with everyday life."

Su grinned and hung off of Shinobu's side. "Yeah, Shinomu, and if you need to get any help, you know where you can get it!"

Shinobu smiled and patted Su, which sent the girl into cavalcades of glee. "Well, what do the rest of you think?" she asked.

Naru spoke up first. "I think it's a great idea! You're great at illustration, so perhaps you can put it to work for you. And I'm sure you can apply it to other fields, like what Keitaro's studying." Shinobu blushed at this and hid her face.

Kitsune picked up on it and said, "I mean, wouldn't it be romantic for you and Keitaro to go off and work on a site together?"

Keitaro smiled and said, "There aren't many whole buildings being excavated anymore, Kitsune-_san_. Most of what we find are artifacts, and there's not a whole lot of drafting done on those. Just sketches and mapping, and then we package them up and ship them off." He paused for a moment. "We do try to keep them as far from Sarah as possible, still."

Motoko leaned in and said, "Shinobu, you must do what makes you feel most satisfied. Law made me feel like I was doing something worthwhile, which is why I picked it. You should at least try it, I think."

Shinobu nodded, and Mutsumi rested her hand on her arm. "You'll have fun with it, I'm sure. Just think: a drawing that comes out of your pen could one day be an enormous building!" She smiled, then blinked, and said, "Oh! A building shaped like a watermelon would be nice! Make one of those!"

Shinobu couldn't help but smile sheepishly as Mutsumi drifted off into her own little world. _I can just see it now_, she thought._ One day, she'll come up to me and tell me she wants me to build her a house, and she'll want to live inside a watermelon. Actually, that might be a little interesting to design._ She thought about it for a second, and said, "Okay. I'll try it out. Who knows, I might actually start to _like_ math." She smiled and began filling out the proper forms.

----------

That night, as Keitaro pulled their futons together, Shinobu asked him, "You haven't been on many digs recently, have you, Kei-_kun_?"

Keitaro shook his head. "It's the academic year, and this is generally the worst time to go on a dig anyway, in most places. Why?"

Shinobu said, softly, "Those digs usually take a while, don't they?"

Keitaro nodded. "Sometimes months. Why?"

Shinobu said, "You know I'd wait for you if you went away, right?"

Keitaro slid into bed and kissed her softly. "So would I, Shinobu."

She smiled and cuddled into him, whispering, "I felt so alone when you were gone for all those months, Kei-_kun_. I can't even describe it. It was like my heart was with you in America, and it hadn't left a single beat for me."

"I missed all of you very much, Shinobu-_chan_," he said, then smiled and tapped her nose. "You, especially. You always made my days brighter with your cuteness and your smiles and your delicious food. I don't know how I got by without you around!"

Shinobu laughed into his robe and said, "I don't know how I got by without you always tripping over things and getting caught in a state of undress!" They laughed softly and sat in silence for a moment. Shinobu whispered, "I don't know how I got by without seeing that look in your eye that told me you believed I could do anything in the world. I don't know how I got by without hearing you call my name. I don't know how I got by knowing that you weren't right down the hall when I needed you."

Keitaro stroked her long, soft hair, and said, "I'm sorry, Shinobu-_chan_. I didn't mean to make you, any of you, feel that way."

Shinobu reached up and stroked his face. "It's alright, Kei-_kun_. I forgave you forever ago. You came back, and that's what's important." They rested silently again, until Keitaro cleared his throat, softly.

Keitaro pulled her close and said, "I'll probably be going with Seta on some digs this summer. Maybe you can come along on one, if you have a break."

Shinobu's eyes widened, and she breathed, "Really?"

Keitaro nodded. "I'd love to show you what it's like, out in the field. And I'd love your company most of all, Shinobu-_chan_."

Shinobu smiled up at him, and a deep blush lit her cheeks. "I would love that, Kei-_kun_. Thank you so much." She kissed him, softly, and slowly drifted into sleep, lulled by the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

A/N - I took several liberties with the academic, administrative, and financial departments of _Toudai_, largely because I couldn't find any pertinent information in English. The tuition and fees should be right (about 300,000 yen for admission fees, and about the same for each term). If not, please don't hesitate to correct me. Also, I don't know exactly about the registration programs, but I do know that the basic idea is that one plans for a specialization earlier than in American universities, which have more loosely organized curricular requirements.


End file.
